The Hidden Fox of the Sea
by silverwolf310
Summary: Luffy grows up differently in Goa Kingdom. With two devil fruits at his disposal he is set to make his dream come true. But, after his crew start on their journey in the New World things go wrong. Warned of a brothers peril he must make a choice to save him or continue with the plan of taking out Kaido. Pairing: AcexLuffyXSabo, LawxKidd, etc. Smart Luffy
1. It begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, if I did Ace would not be dead.**

 **A/N: This story takes place 2 years before the actual story. Luffy leaves at 15 instead of 17 so everything happens at 15 including the separation besides the battle of Marineford. Luffy will have two devil fruits in this!**

* * *

The sea was calm as the Thousand Sunny sailed on to its next destination. The waves weren't ruff and battering into her side and the wind blew the sails gently onward. The straw hat flag flew proudly over the ship grinning madly like it's captain.

 **'Pupupupupupup'** Echoed from kitchen onto the deck.

With a swish of red long hair Nami walked into the room. Picking up the white denden mushi with an anchor painted on the shell she answered. "What?"

"Where is straw hat?" The voice asked in a very annoyed tone.

"He's on the figurehead asleep right now, call back later." Nami went to hang the den den mushi up when the voice cried in desperation.

"Wait, wait! This is important!" Nami glared at the snail before sighing. When she turned to leave a figure was already standing at the entrance.

The figure stood on four slime legs. Seven beautiful tails flowed behind the figure as small blue flames danced around them. Seven orbs floating around its neck all of them blue beside's the larger one in front of it was red. The slime almost mystical beautiful head of the figure only had one blemish, a small scar running under it's left eye.

Stepping into the room with the sun now off of its body the figure was a kitsune. A black furred kitsune with silver swirls running across its body and silver socks on it's paws. It's large black eyes watched her every move carefully. "Nami, who is it?" An almost childlike voice came from the kitsune as it tilted its head.

"Sengoku." She placed the snail on the table and walked out of the room. Fire consumed the kitsune as it walked to the den den mushi. The fire grew taller and it lost the length of the body. Finally a hand reached out of the flames grabbing the receiver.

"Hey, Seagull, how are ya?" Luffy smiled as the den den got an annoyed look on its face.

"It's Sengoku! Why can't you get it right!?" A thunk was heard and Luffy just smiled more, "You are definitely related to Grap." He could hear the other moan.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Luffy pulled a chair up behind him to sit down.

"I have urgent news and I am afraid I need to recall you back into Paradise."

Luffy sucked in a breathe, "What? You know we can't just leave right now right!?" He growled loudly, "We are in the middle of meeting up with the fleet and planning to get Kidd back from Kiado!" His nails dug into the wood of the table as they sharpened unconsciously. "I can't abandon a nakama like this, Hell, I don't know how much longer he can hold on for!"

The den den mushi stared at him bordley, "I know, but The deal we have has gone into effect." The tone was full of regret.

Luffy sat there for a bit with his head down and hat shadowing his eyes, "Who? Which one of them?" his voice was monotone but even then you could pick out the anger in it.

"Fire Fist Ace, also known as Portgas D. Ace will be executed in 2 weeks from now." Sengoku waited for the inevitable, a roar was heard over the den den mushi along with something breaking.

"Who?!" Came a gravely enraged voice of the straw hat captain.

"The one to turn Ace in was Blackbeard, He wanted the war lord title and now he has received it." Sengoku slammed his hand down on the desk, "I tried to make his sentence longer by adding another month but the government want his execution to go quickly and as a warning." He started to shake in rage, "This goes against everything I believe in as well, Being executed for the blood one carries is not how this is to go!"

The den den was quiet before he heard the soft whisper, "That's why you called. White beard should handle it himself."

"Whitebeard is dying," Sengoku rubbed his eyes. "He has been for a while, some illness is taking him. If he fights this will be the last time he will battle." He sighed, "Kid the deal, you have to come and start your planning, If you want him to live that is."

"Of course I want Ace to live!" Luffy screamed at him, "He deserves to live more than those in the world government and those absolute justice bastards!"

Smiling Sengoku laughed, "So I take it your coming?"

The den den mushi nodded, "Yes, I'll be there make sure I am transferred over to impel down and to Level six, someone needs to make sure he doesn't lose his will to live."

"I'll see what I can do from here, better get started back soon." Sengoku made to hang up but stopped, "And no sea kings either!"

"Oh god dam-" Luffy hung up on him. All Sengoku could do was laugh at how similar the grandfather and grandson where.

 **'Bang!** ' The dust from his now destroyed wall rained down into his office. Garp walked in eating a donut carrying a box of them as well, "Brought you some donuts Sen!"

"Use the fucking door, Garp" He cried in rage pointing to the nice bearly used door.

Garp looked at it and shrugged, "To boring." He sat down on the couch and started to eat the donuts.

Sengoku banged his head on his desk a couple of times, _'Why, why did this have to be his best friend!'_ Hearing Garps laughing at him he cried even more, _'I now have to get the wall fixed for the… I seem to have forgotten how many times this has happened.'_ "Damn you Garp!"

Back on the Thousand Sunny Luffy walked out of the kitchen and past his crew who looked at him worriedly. This was not a good sign when Luffy was quiet and trying to think of something.

He made it to Sunny's head and sat down in his favorite seat. He watched the waves go by in thought. _'When did all this start to happen?'_ He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. _'When did thing go so wrong?'_ He closed his eyes and started to remember when everything came to happen.

* * *

 **Yoko Yoko no mi Yin: Zoan Mythical Devil fruit that allows user to become a nine tailed fox black**

 **Yoko Yoko no mi Yang: Zoan Mythical Devil fruit that allows the user to become a nine tailed fox white**

 **-One of two zoan fruits that were made from the separation of one zoan fruit. Originally eater had multi personality and ended up splitting themselves into two separate bodies.**


	2. Mt Corvo pt1

****Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, if I did Ace would not be dead.****

 ** **A/N: This story takes place 2 years before the actual story. Luffy leaves at 15 instead of 17 so everything happens at 15 including the separation besides the battle of Marineford. Luffy will have two devil fruits in this!****

* * *

Ch 1

Mt. Corvo, it was a hard mountain to live on. With its giant trees making up the forest and the larger than normal predators that rule it, you were lucky to survive. Mountain bandits could be found on the mountain making their home deep in the forest.

The strange thing about these bandits was the fact that they had three boys living with them. Two of the boys were 10 years of age while the last one was 7 year old.

The 10 year old had black wavy hair with pale skin. His eyes were hard and looked to be made of silver. He wore a torn red orange shirt and knee lenght shorts. One his left arm he had a black elbow guard and brown flat slipper like shoes.

The second 10 year old had short curly blonde hair. He was wearing a large black top hat with blue goggles wrapped around it, a blue jacket with sleeves rolled up, a cravat, and cyan blue shorts that were held up by a black belt with a floral design on the buckle.

The 7 year old had short chopped black hair. He wore an orange tank top with shorts that were frayed at the bottom. On his feet were sandals and his trademark straw hat sat on top of his short hair. Underneath of his left eye was a scar.

The three kids could be seen running through the forest two ahead of the younger one.

"Luffy leave us alone!" The older black haired boy yelled over his shoulder. "Just because we saved you doesn't mean we want you around!"

"Ace." The blonde started but was cut off.

"Sabo, You know I'm right," Ace turned and kept walking leaving behind a crying Luffy. "I hate crybabies." He took off further into the forest.

Sabo stood there wanting to comfort Luffy, but decided to follow his best friend and leave the young 7 year old there.

Luffy wiped his eyes and turned to walk down the path alone again. This was not the first time Ace had yelled at his to leave them alone. One the bright side, at least Ace was no longer trying to out right kill him anymore.

 _'Maybe they would be happy if I wasn't here?'_ Luffy kicked a stone that splashed into the river next to him. He had found this place a while ago and had wanted to show Ace and Sabo it. _'Would that make Ace happy? I want Ace to be happy.'_ Luffy nodded at himself and looked into the water.

All that was there was a reflection of himself in the water. Just his reflection nothing else, he was alone like always.

A breaking of a branch alerted Luffy to the fact that something was near. He turned ready to fight when the creature dove at him. Luffy fell backwards into the river as the bird tweeted over head and flew away.

"Dumb bird!" Luffy shook his fist after it and got up out of the lucky shallow river. "Even the animals don't like me." He pouted and walked under a tree that had a small hollow under its roots. "I guess I'll just take a nap and play later." He closed his eyes and nodded off.

Hours past before the sun started to set. Luffy woke up to the sound of something hitting the water near his hiding spot. Coming out of the hollow he spotted an odd fruit.

The fruit was shaped like an orange but had two points coming from the sides like fox ears. Swirls could be seem covering the entirety of the fruit. The other strange thing about this fruit was the fact that it was black with silver lines.

Luffy reached into the water and grabbed the fruit. It felt warm in his hands and seemed to pulse. He studied it for a couple of seconds before he figured out what it was.

"A devil fruit!" Luffy happily jumped in excitement. "I thought Shanks said they couldn't be found here in the east blue!" He gazed at the fruit for a couple of seconds before an idea formed in his head. "I should show Ace and Sabo!"

Luffy took off running through the forest dodging the predators that wanted to eat him. He spotted the two boys he was looking for.

"Ace! Sabo!" He was happy when they both turned to look at him, "Look!" He held the fruit out for them to look at.

Ace crossed his arms and glared at him. "I thought I told you to stop bothering us."

"Luffy, please just go away." Sabo sadly said and pushed the younger away slightly. "I will look at that later but right now," He waved at Ace and himself, "We have something important to discuss."

"But-" Luffy started to tear up and lowered the fruit.

Ace whacked him with his pipe, "I said I don't like cry babies! Go bother someone else or better yet go get eaten or something!" He pointed away from them back into the forest all the while glaring at the crying kid.

"Ace!" Sabo glared at Ace as Luffy got up and ran back the way he had come, "That was going too far even for you!"

Ace relaxed and looked at Sabo, "Yeah, well he will get over it like always and be back to bothering us again in no time." He sighed, "So now what? Your father knows you're alive."

Sabo nodded and sat there thinking with Ace on how they could get around the noble. They started to plan for what they were going to do.

Luffy ran away from the two older boys. He was crying and tripping over the roots in the path with blurry eyes. 'All I wanted to do was show them a devil fruit.' He sniffled and finally came to his favorite cliff. He sat on the grass and watched the sunset. He held the fruit in the hand in a tight grip.

"Ace would be happy if I was gone." He looked at the fruit as he spoke, "Shanks says that people can't eat more than one fruit or they would die horribly." He nodded, "Then I guess I can make Ace happy doing this." Without hesitation he opened his mouth and quickly ate the fruit. He gagged as the horrible taste of the fruit hit him and hard. It took all of his will just to swallow the rest of the fruit down.

He sat there waiting and waiting. He knew it was a devil fruit but why wasn't anything happening? "What's going-?" He didn't finish as pain shot through his stomach. He held it and started to gag and dry heave.

 _'It hurts!'_ His stomach felt like someone was repeatedly stabbing him over and over again. _'Make it stop!'_ He whimpered as the feeling started to spread into his chest. His small fist grabbed at his chest trying to get rid of the agony he was feeling. _'My heart feels like it will explode!'_ He gasped for air that he couldn't seem to get enough of.

He could feel his limbs start to convulse. With one he landed flat on his back and twitched in pain and his arms and legs seized. His body kept twitching and seizing as the sharp pain just kept spreading through his small body. He felt his tears rolling down his face and whimpered losing control of his body.

The pain seemed to recede and Luffy turned onto his side. He wiped his tears away and looked down at his hand in shock. These were not tears, but blood. He was crying blood.

Breathing heavily he kept feeling his chest seizing. Then his lungs seemed to stop working. Luffy threw up blood that had been gathering in his stomach since eating the devil fruit. He tried to wipe the blood away from his mouth and felt his nose dripping as well. Placing a hand under his nose he watched in horror and fascination and blood started to pool in it. Not long after more of the warm wetness slid down the sides on his head. Luffy didn't even need to check to know that he had blood dripping from his ears too.

When he though all of this was over and as the blood stopped he laid down again. He was tired and aching all over. Taking a deep breathe turned out to be a bad idea as the seizing started up again. His stomach felt to be curling in on itself and he started to claw at his throat as air stopped being supplied to his lungs. Not long after he finally passed out into the dark depths of unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Yoko Yoko no mi Yin: Zoan Mythical Devil fruit that allows user to become a nine tailed fox black**

 **-One of two zoan fruits that were made from the separation of one zoan fruit. Originally eater had multi personality and ended up splitting themselves into two separate bodies.**

 **Yoko Yoko no mi Yang: Zoan Mythical Devil fruit that allows the user to become a nine tailed fox white**

 **-One of two zoan fruits that were made from the separation of one zoan fruit. Originally eater had multi personality and ended up splitting themselves into two separate bodies.**


	3. Mt Corvo pt2

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, if I did Ace would not be dead.**

 **A/N: This story takes place 2 years before the actual story. Luffy leaves at 15 instead of 17 so everything happens at 15 including the separation besides the battle of Marineford. Luffy will have two devil fruits in this!**

* * *

Ch 2

Time seemed to pass as the sun had long passed it's decent beyond the sea. A figure whimpered in pain as he returned to consciousness.

 _'What happened?'_ He went to push himself up, but fell down. _'Why do I hurt so bad?!'_ He growled cutely as he tried again. This time he managed to get onto all fours and looked around. _'The cliff? Oh, yeah I ran here after…'_ He looked down sadly.

Ace had told him to go away or to get eaten by something. He interpreted that as Ace wanting him to die, which considering a couple months ago Ace had been trying to do. _'Why would I think that?'_ His brows frowned as he went to stand up. He fell back down onto all fours when he couldn't find his balance.

"What?" Luffy looked down at his hands and found that they were clawed and now had silver fur on them. Panicked he glanced behind him and found a long black tail with a silver tip and fox like hind legs. Around his tail floated two blue flames flickered calmly and beautifully. He looked back down and spotted a red orb floating in front of his neck. When he moved his head the orb would flow and adjust to where he moved.

Luffy smiled, "Cool." His tail wagged happily before stopping, "Wait I forgot, Ace and Sabo were talking about something earlier today before I came." He got up and started to walk into the forest, "Wonder what it was about?" He tripped over a root and sighed, "First I think I need to learn how to rewalk."

He spent most of his time trying to get use to his new limbs. Every time his tail moved just as he thought he got his balance, it would throw him back off. After landing on his side for the fourteenth time Luffy just laid there. "Ok, Maybe if I don't focus on walking and just do it, it might just work, like instinct." He got up and closed his eyes and took a deep breathe.

Shooting forward Luffy raced through the undergrowth of the forest jumping over roots and ducking under branches. He stopped on a hill panting with his tongue hanging out. "I did it!"

His excitement was cut short when he remembered something important, "Uh, how do I change back?" He looked at his tail and down to his hands. 'This is bad!' He whimpered and tears started to gather in his eyes, _'Don't cry, don't panic!'_ Luffy stood up and started to pace.

"Ok, so I ate a devil fruit that made me this way even though I should have died from eating another devil fruit, but I didn't." He nodded and turned around to continue to pace, "It made me smarter from how I now sound and can think a lot faster." Another turn, "My instincts and sense of smell are also heightened." Turn again, "So if I can figure out how to change it would be very easy to do later on." He stopped and tilted his head, "Or…" He looked at the two floating flames behind him. _'Maybe?'_

Turning forward he relaxed his body. His tail moved slowly and the flames moved closer. Sure enough the flames sprang onto his fur and caught fire. The fire burned and grew changing the overall shape of the fire. When the fire disappeared a very human Luffy stood there looking down at his hands.

"Ok, so that worked." He flexed his hands and imagined his fox form. Seconds later the flames leapt to life and engulfed him. When they went away he was now the small fox kit he was seconds ago. He sat down in thought, _'So if I just imagine myself as either one I can change between the two?'_ His tail twitched and he nodded.

"Ace!" A voice called through the forest.

Luffy's ear twitched and he stood up tilting his head in the direction of the voice. _'Sabo?'_ Luffy didn't even think and ran toward the voice. He could hear fighting ahead of him, it didn't sound good.

When he got there his instinct said to stay hidden in the undergrowth. He watched as Ace was thrown by the large bear dropping his pipe on the ground. Sabo was trying to help, but the same thing happened to him. Luffy looked around and found Sabo's pipe eight feet away from him. The bear looked between the two boys before turning to Sabo. It growled loudly and stalked toward the downed blond who could just watch in fear.

Ace yelled at the bear and threw a rock at it to get it to focus on him instead. The bear didn't even bother to look at him as it was focused on its chosen prey. It raised itself up onto it's back legs and raised a paw. Sabo's eyes dilated in fear and terror as he watched the paw descended on him.

Luffy's eyes widened and he whimpered in fear, _'Sabo!'_ He watched as the paw of the bear raised to hit the blond and Ace running to try to get between the two. Luffy didn't know what came over him, but he charged in and clamped his jaws onto the bear's meaty leg, drawing a roar from the creature.

The bear roared in pain as it felt sharp teeth dig into it's leg. Turning it spotted a fox kit hanging off of it's leg, clawing and biting at it. Snorting it lowered itself and swatted at the annoyance. The kit let go and jumped back turning around. Tilting its head the bear looked at the kit before it got a face full of dirt from the kit kicking up dirt and flinging it with its back legs.

 _'Take that you stupid mammal!'_ Luffy glared at the bear before his eyes widened and he took off into the forest quickly, _'Shit!'_ He was not expecting the bear to glare just as scary as Ace when he was angered. The bear didn't hesitate to chase the fox who bit and insulted it.

The bear was fast, but it was large. The roots and low hanging branches made it hard to keep up with the small fox kit. It also didn't help that the dirt in its nose made it hard to track the other through scent alone. After chasing the fox kit and losing sight of it's original prey the bear decided to find easier prey to eat.

Luffy sat on a branch over the bear and watched as the bear left. His tongue lolled out of his mouth as he panted from the run. When he caught his breath he smiled a vulpine smile and happily trotted to the next branch. 'I hope Sabo is ok.' He looked around and lifted his head up to catch his brothers scents and trotted to them.

When he got there Ace was helping patch Sabo up. Luffy kept himself to the ground and watched the two other boys interact. Luffy sighed in relief seeing the two were for the most part unharmed. He was just about to leave when Sabo called him.

"Hey!" Sabo saw the flash of small silver paws, "It's ok, come on out." He moved to the bushes and held his hand out.

"Sabo!" Ace moved to pull the other away, "It could be dangerous!" He glared as the small fox came out of the bush. "It even looks strange." He mumbled as he took in what it looked like.

A black fox kit with silver tipped tail and silver socks. Strange silver swirls ran across its body making it look mysterious. Being so young the fox kit had stubby legs but they seemed to be lengthening already like it was a little over 4 weeks old. The flames floating around it's tail proved this was not a normal fox kit nor did the orb floating in front of its neck help matters any.

"Ace, he helped us." Sabo bent down and picked the kit up, "Let's keep him!" Sabo smiled and rubbed the kits head who purred.

"We can't keep it!" Ace looked at the other in shock, Luffy would be the one deciding to keep something like this not Sabo! "Get rid of it!"

Sighing Sabo put the kit down, "Sorry little guy." He saw the puppy eyes start as the kit's eyes widened and the ears pulled back. "Aw, Ace!" He pointed to the kit, "Look! He might not have a home!"

Ace looked at the kit before sighing, "Ok, we will find him tomorrow and give him some food. Then we can decide if we can keep him." He watched as the kit's ears perked up and tail wagged happily. It yipped and turned running into the forest once again. "Huh, So I guess he will find us later then." Ace bent down and picked up his pipe.

"Let's go Sabo!" He called over his shoulder and the blond followed him back to their tree house.

Luffy ran away from the other two quickly. He stopped when he was outside of Dadan's house. Changing back he ran into the building and to his room ignoring the calls from his and Ace's caretaker.

Luffy collapsed on the floor in exhaustion. He didn't know how long he was awake for, but he fell asleep right where he was. He would deal with the blood on his skin and clothe later in the morning.

* * *

 **Yoko Yoko no mi Yin: Zoan Mythical Devil fruit that allows user to become a nine tailed fox black**

 **-One of two zoan fruits that were made from the separation of one zoan fruit. Originally eater had multi personality and ended up splitting themselves into two separate bodies.**

 **Yoko Yoko no mi Yang: Zoan Mythical Devil fruit that allows the user to become a nine tailed fox white**

 **-One of two zoan fruits that were made from the separation of one zoan fruit. Originally eater had multi personality and ended up splitting themselves into two separate bodies.**


	4. Mt Corvo pt3

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, if I did Ace would not be dead.**

 **A/N: This story takes place 2 years before the actual story. Luffy leaves at 15 instead of 17 so everything happens at 15 including the separation besides the battle of Marineford. Luffy will have two devil fruits in this!**

* * *

Ch 3

Two months pass as the three get closer. Luffy had grown in his fox form now not looking like a kit, but a fully grown fox. He looked at his reflection in shock, Though still 7 he was full grown as a fox in a couple of month. _'What a strange devil fruit.'_

Ace had grown to like the strange fox following him and Sabo around. The fox acted like a guaid of some sort. He would help them find more path through the forest and into grey terminal and out to the cliffs. Other times he would be the perfect look out when they would go hunting. Both Ace and Sabo had decided to do something when they saw someone trying to kill their fox friend one day. The person thought it was a stray dog and had tried to kill him. No tag, free game, it didn't take too long for the two to come up with something for their fox friend.

The new thing that Luffy had around his neck as a sting with a tag. The tag was shaped with a crescent moon and cross bones. One the tag was **'Property of Ace and Sabo'** and on the back was, **'Mt. Corvo, Dawn Island'.**

Luffy was a little surprised when Ace grabbed him one day while they were resting after training and slipped the string over his neck. He shook himself trying to get the new weight off while Ace and Sabo laughed. He remembered tilting his head and walking over to the water and finding the tag there. He only read what was on it when he was safely back at Dadan's. He couldn't help but smile a little at the tag.

Yawning Luffy got up after Ace and Sabo finished their spar. Ace so far was leading 58 to 42. He smiled happily at Ace's lead on the board. Sabo was getting better at fighting, but had nothing on Ace's brute strength.

"Hey let's go to Goa and dine and dash." Ace smiled at the thought.

"Why?" Sabo wiped his jacket off of the dust. He would need a new one soon.

Luffy snorted and shook his fur out. His tag jiggled as it was shaken as well bringing the two to look at him. Luffy gave a huff and pointed deeper into the forest and looked at them meaningfully. The two boys stared at each other before paleing. They dashed off to the tree house quickly hoping to hide from their gramps.

Luffy gave a laugh at their retrating figures. Thanks to his new intelligence and hearing he could here jiji coming from miles away. He took off back toward Dadan's and climbed through the window he leaves open everyday. Changing back and forth between his forms was getting easier on his body. At first it took a lot of concentration to change from, now it took the minimal amount.

 _'At this rate I maybe able to change with just the barest of thought.'_ He climbed to his feet and ran out of his room. _'I also need to hide from jiji first!'_ He panicked as he hid in some roots.

It didn't take long for him to hear the dreaded battle cry, "Fist of Love!" and the screams from Sabo and Ace. _'Well, he found them.'_ "Thought you could hid from Grampa's love!" He sweat dropped at this before running for his life, _'And he found me too!'_

After a night of running from his Grandpa, he was happy to change form again and find his brothers. Sabo was on the ground groaning from his head still spinning. Ace was trying to get himself out of the tree he found himself hanging from. Deciding to check on Sabo who had yet to get himself off the ground, Luffy yiped at him. Sabo groaned and looked right at Luffy.

"Hey, Ace, Why are there two of our fox friend?" Sabo pointed a trembling finger at Luffy.

"Huh?" Ace glanced down and only saw one fox. "There's only one fox, Sabo." He finally freed himself from the tree.

Luffy groaned and moved over to Sabo. Nosing his muzzle under Sabo's head he managed to get the other to rest himself against his side. Huffing he glanced at Ace. Ace moved toward them before crossing his arms.

"Sabo, Let's go." Ace made to reach his brother when Luffy growled at him. Ace took in the way the fox's body was now positioned. Luffy's hackles were a little raised and his claws dug into the ground. His tail was raised and placed over Sabo in a protective gesture.

Ace glared down at the fox, "Look we really need to rest and eat. We can't stay out here right now, it's not safe."

Luffy snorted and threw his head to his other side. Ace glanced at the fox before he sighed and gave in. Sabo seemed to be sound asleep against the foxes side. Moving to lay beside the fox, he laid his head against his side. He had to admit, the foxes fur was soft and his body heat started to make his eyes heavy with sleep. It wasn't long before Ace found himself sound asleep following his brother into the land of dreams.

Luffy glanced at Ace then to Sabo before he purred. His brother's and him needed to sleep if they were going to hunt. His enhanced instinct made these decisions much more easily and using his body to battle Ace's will, seemed to be more effective than words. He closed his eyes to take a small cat nap. He hoped the calm would last, but he knows not everything last forever.

A week later and the storm finally hit. Luffy stayed with Dadan and watched the storm tar at the trees and land. Everytime he went to see if Ace and Sabo were ok, Dadan would grab him and tell him not to go outside. Trees and Branches could be heard falling somewhere far away.

By morning Luffy took off into the forest. His ability to change form was now second nature to him. He no longer needed to thing about the change to shift his body. He ran as fast as his four legs could carry him. The only paths he used were now changed from the storm. He now had more obstacles to jump over and run around. He skidded around one of the traps around Sabo's and Ace's tree house. These new obstacles almost made him set one off when he had jumped over it.

Once he broke through the brush he stopped. The tree house was damaged and needed repair. He barked and yelped to get the boys attention. They didn't appear as they usually would. Luffy groaned internally before changing and climbing up the ladder. Peering inside he found the two boys were not there. He lifted his head a bit and took a sniff. He could smell Sabo and Ace. They had left a while ago from how old the scent was.

Luffy jumped down and changed in mid air. He hit the ground running. Chasing the scent he had from Sabo and Ace. It led him through the forest to Grey Terminal. The heaps of trash always made him scrunch his nose at the smell. He pawed at his snout, whimpering at the overpowering smell of trash.

Once he got over the fact of the smell and got himself under control he lowered his snout to the ground. He had to find and eradicate the other scents beside's Ace and Sabo. He found them and was not happy.

Bluejam, the notorious pirate of this area was holding Ace down while Sabo was leaving with his dad. Bluejam was making fun of Ace and threatening him. Luffy growled and charged into the large pirate. He bit down as hard as he could with his sharp teeth. The pirate yelled and reached for the fox that seemed to come out of nowhere. He ripped the black thing from his back and threw it into the trash heap.

Luffy yelped as he was thrown into the pile of trash. He growled as he got up. His fur was on end and he tried to make himself bigger. Snarling he charged again but this time was stopped by Ace. Ace stood in front of him with his arm held out in a blocking maner. Luffy could only look at the boy in shock. Ace hated Bluejam, why was he stopping Luffy from attacking the pirate who was hurting him?

Ace just glared at the pirate who was laughing at them. "Look kid how about this, if you place these boxes in these areas for me." Bluejam pulled a map out and showed it to Ace, "I will let you and your rodent go." He smiled down at the boy.

Luffy bristled at the comment. _'I am not a rodent, you bastard!'._

"Very well." Ace's harsh voice made Luffy look at him in surprise. Ace couldn't or wouldn't trust adults, so why would he trust Bluejam to keep his word? He snarled at the pirate as he moved closer to Ace, "Stop it!" Ace turned his glared to his strange fox companion, who flinched at the tone. "I will do as you ask." Ace replied to the pirate who smiled a chilling smile.

Luffy turned to follow Ace as he moved toward the boxes. He couldn't help the feeling he was getting from the boxes and Bluejam. He watched Ace grab a box and start lugging it behind him. Luffy snorted and moved in front of him. He barked and fluffed his tail out, his flames flickers a bit bigger.

"Either help or get out of the way!" Ace yelled in anger at the fox. Luffy closed his eyes and flinched at the anger. His tail lowered and curled under his stomach. With a whimper, Luffy turned sorrowful eyes onto the older one.

Ace took a breath to calm down. The fox was one of his friends. A creature ruled by instinct and a desire to live like himself. And as of right now his only friend left with him. "Look I need to do this or they will kill you and me. That's why I stopped you back there, you would have been killed." He saw the fox star at him in shock.

Luffy was indeed shocked. He beat himself mentally for not thinking about that. Bluejam would have killed him in a couple of minutes or less. With the power Luffy had, He was sure one wrong move and a sword… He would have died and left Ace alone. Glancing at the boxes again, Luffy sighed. He grabbed the rope tied around one of the boxes and started to drag it.

Ace smiled at the fox, "Smart fox." He praised it as he too started to drag his box along to the areas they needed to be at.

Turns out Luffy's instincts about the boxes and Bluejam where right. They barely escaped with their lives. The boxes were loaded with gun powder and the nobles had set them off to burn Grey Terminal to the ground. Ace got stuck in the fire and Luffy tried to lead the boy out of the flames. Bluejam had caught up to them and had tried to kill Ace and himself. He shivered at the memory of that overpowering force that made Bluejam's crew mates faint.

Dadan had appeared and the three of them took the pirate out. Ace and Dadan ran to the hut were their wounds would be treated. Luffy had broken away from them and made it to the hut first. Changing and pretending to be watching the smoke rising from his spot he acted surprised at Ace and Dadan's return. He made a story about seeing the flames from where he was playing and had returned to the safety of the bandit's hut. _'Thank you devil fruit for allowing me to be able to lie!'_

They believed him, Luffy still went out to "play" In the forest. Ace was still recuperating in the hut from the fight with Dadan the last couple of days, so Luffy now was focused on tracking down Sabo in High Town. Thanks to the smoke and ash, tracking Sabo from scent was near to impossible. He ran along the wall that seperated the city from Grey Terminal or what was left of the trash piles. Thanks to his black fur the guards never even noticed the fox running along the wall.

 _'Found one!'_ , Luffy smiled as he squeezed himself through a hole in the wall and into the outskirts. _'Now all I need to do is find Sabo.'_ He moved along the streets quietly.

He didn't get far when he heard the explosion. His thoughts went right to the explosions in Grey Terminal and he turned to run away in fear. What stopped him was the fact that people were screaming out near the docks and about a blonde boy.

When Luffy made it there he was horrified. Sabo was being shot upon by a Celestial Dragon. He pushed through the crowd to the edge of the docks. He could do nothing as Sabo was shot as and his boat on fire. Luffy paced as he tried to think of something before he spotted what could maybe save Sabo.

In his hurry to leave and escape his father, Sabo had forgotten how to untie a boat. The long rope was still on the edge of the dock and slowly disappearing into the sea. Pouncing onto it Luffy grabbed the rope and pulled. Sadly, he was just too small to try to bring the burning boat in.

 _'Think Luffy think!'_ He panicked more as the fire spread while Sabo was trying to put out the fire. _'His only chance is to grab the rope, cut it, and let me drag him to shore.'_ Luffy glanced to the side at the shadowed area. The trees and bushes would make great cover for them.

The orb around his neck glowed a bright red color. He ignored the shocked and gasps of the people behind him as he called out to Sabo, "Sabo! The rope, grab it!" Luffy's cry carried over the water to Sabo.

Sabo turned and looked down. A rope was on his boat, if someone could pull him in. He grabbed it like the voice from the dock called for him to.

"Destroy the eye sore," the Celestial Dragon glared and Sabo tightened his hold on the rope as everything exploded around him.

Luffy took the rope again in his teeth and pulled with all his might. The explosion didn't stop him as he dashed for the trees and bushes to hide in. There he changed and pulled the rest of the rope to him. He smiled and laughed with relief. Sabo was still holding the rope in his fist.

"Sabo." Luffy smiled happily. Sabo glanced up and saw Luffy for a couple of seconds before his and Ace's black fox replaced him. Sabo passed out after that from his injuries. Getting out of Goa was an interesting feat. Luffy found out he could use his Gum Gum no Mi alongside his other devil fruit. With his tail, he could push off the ground for extra height when he jumped and claw his way up the wall while his tail wrapped around Sabo. The rest of the trek to Dadan's was uneventful. Nothing came to try and attack them and the bridge held out as Luffy ran across it.

He dropped Sabo off in the bushes near the hut before changing back to his human form. Once he changed he called for Dadan and the others to help him and Sabo. Sadly Sabo would carry the scars from the fire for the rest of his life.

Luffy watched from the shore as Ace and Sabo both set off to become Pirates. He was yelled at for crying that they were leaving. He then ran off promising to see them out on the sea's again. Once out of sight he fell to all fours running up to his favorite cliff to watch his brothers.

"Hey, Ace!" Sabo pointed to the cliff. There stood their fox friend. Over the years the fox got weirder. Now the fox had two tails and another smaller blue orb floating around his neck. The flames at his tail doubled to four as two each floated around one tail. The flames seemed brighter and his fur slicked out. The only fur that didn't was the tuff of fur on his chest that appeared to be mane like. After so long the fox had gotten more beautiful over the last seven years. He now stood as large as a pony with a long slender body and legs.

"Hey!" Ace waved to the fox, "We will meet again, Sabo and I will see you when we become famous pirates and have traveled all over!" He smiled as he remembered when the fox got big enough how he and Sabo would take turns riding on it's back. He would miss the fox and hoped it would be waiting for the two of them to return back to the island.

Luffy blinked his large gleaming black eyes. Throwing his head back he let out a cry for them to hear. The boys on the boat cheered and laughed happily as they left the other behind them with a promise.

* * *

 **A/N: Ok the final Part of Mt. Corvo is done! Now we can begin the real story! Also thank you** **theriku260 for being my Beta! Go check out her stories they are very well done and entertaining to read! Also the tag and the rest of Luffy's jewelry later are designed by theriku260.**


	5. Impel Down pt1

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, if I did Ace would not be dead.**

 **A/N: This story takes place 2 years before the actual story. Luffy leaves at 15 instead of 17 so everything happens at 15 including the separation besides the battle of Marineford. Luffy will have two devil fruits in this!**

* * *

Ch 4

"Luffy?" Luffy started and glanced behind him.

Zoro glanced at his captain in worry. Luffy never gets lost in his thoughts, not when something important was going on. "So?"

Luffy sighed and pulled his hat down to cover his eyes. "Call a crew meeting."

Zoro grinned, "Yes captain!" He turned and made his way back to the deck. He kicked Ussop in the behind to get the other to move. "Let's go! We have something going on!" Zoro's voice carried all around the Sunny. "Gin, tell chopper to stay with our guest. Someone will tell him what this is about later."

Gin nodded and turned on his heel to go to the infirmary. His tonfa where hanging on his hips.

Robin and Lucci both came out of the library. Hattori sat on Lucci's shoulder with a new matching tie. All others were already on deck including their other guest Law.

Zoro walked back and took his usual spot to the right of his captain. He cross his arms as Sanji joined his to the left of their captain. Their usual spots when some battle was going to happen, the monster trio.

Nami was the first to speak out of everyone. "So, what was that all about?" She rested her hands on her hips, "Also you are going to pay for the chair you broke in the kitchen."

Lucci raised his eyebrow, "So that was what that sound was." Hattori chooed and flapped his wings.

"That was so not super, Luffy!" Frank whined as he knew he had to fix the chair.

Rubbing the back of his head Luffy laughed, "Sorry about that." His relaxed position changed back to serious, "I got some very bad new."

Robin rested her hand on her chin in interest. "Oh?"

"Remember when we were in Alabasta?" He got nods from most of his group, "Yeah, that pirate that we saw fighting Smoker, he was my brother." He got more nods and some slightly shocked looks, "Sengoku just called me," He looked to Nami who knew about it, "My brother, Ace, was captured and being sentenced to execution."

He got the reaction he was expecting. Everyone was in shock. Ace, Fire Fist Ace, was one of Whitebeard's commanders and his second most powerful one. To sentence one member of his crew... war was the only answer.

"They want war." Lucci sighed as he leaned against the rail. "It's the only reason the world government would do this." He glanced at his captain, "Or is it?"

Luffy sighed and started to play with the bracelet around his wrist. "No, it's not the only reason," He looked at each of his nakama, "You know I want to be Pirate King," They all nodded again, "The hatred for the last Pirate King is still around today, so what would you say if I decided we would help the son of the previous Pirate King?"

They were silent for a bit while most tried to process the question. It was Zoro who reacted to the question. "Well, don't know about the others, but if you wanted to save the guy… then count me in." He smiled in bloodlust.

Taking a deep drag of his cigaret Sanji let out a column of smoke, " If the marmino is in, then I am in as well."

"Yeah, who cares who's son he is," Nami laughed, "I mean we sail under the son of Dragon!"

"Why doesn't this surprise me at all?" Gin shook his head and Law frowned.

"Yohohoho, This will be most fun!" Brook agreed, "We can finally meet your brother's Luffy! Oh it warms my heart… oh wait, I don't have a heart, Yohohohohoh skull joke!"

"This will be super fun!" Franky laughed as he started to think of different weapons to make into the Sunny. Lucci sweat dropped at this, he just knew Franky would drag him into helping him with the renovations. Glancing to his left he saw Robin giving him an amused look. He still cursed the day he decided to join this crew… sometimes. Hattori chuckled and flew over to Robin happily perching on her shoulder.

"So what are you going to do captain?" Zoro looked at Luffy.

Luffy smiled, he picked great nakama. "Well, I am going to save Ace. Sengoku already has 'Luffy, captain of marines in New World' coming to Impel Down to help guard the prisoner, Ace." Everyone nodded, "I will be gone for a bit, so make your way to Marineford."

"Marineford, that's all the way back in Paradise!" Law shouted in anger, "Do you not remember why we are going to Wano right now?"

Luffy could only look sadly at Law, "I have not forgotten, I never leave my friends behind, but Ace doesn't have the time. Growing up, Ace believed he didn't deserve to live and was told he should die many times." Law flinched at this, "If I don't go, He may just give up and die without a fight."

"Is he really that bad?" Gin raised an eyebrow crossing his arms.

"Mm, yeah, Sabo, our other brother got attacked by a bear and Ace jumped between them with the bears claws coming down on them." Luffy looked out at the sea, "If I hadn't got my other devil fruit and came across them… I fear what would have happened to Ace that day." He closed his eyes feeling a lone tear trying to make its way from his eye. "I have to leave, tell the fleet to get together and head for Marineford." Luffy turned to go to his quarters to pack when he heard something behind him.

Zoro grunted, "When are we leaving?" Luffy turned to him in shock, "What, did you expect us to let you leave alone? You can find more trouble by yourself." Everyone laughed at this. "Beside's, what kind of first mate would I be if I let you go somewhere dangerous?"

Luffy smiled, "Well then, you will have to be under an illusion the whole time we are there." He got a feral smile from his swordsman. "Up to travel by sea king?"

~Eight days later~

A large sea king brust from the sea in front of Impel Down. The guard stormed out getting ready to kill the beast when they heard a voice.

"Well that was not as fun as I thought it would be." A boy no older than seventeen got up from the sea kings head. He wore the typical marine uniform. The only difference was that he wore sandals instead of shoes. He rubbed his black unruly hair as he glanced down at the guards. "Hey, you have anything to eat?"

"Of course you would think of food." Another voice called. A blacked haired man with an eyepatch over his left eye sat further up on the sea kings head. He wore the same uniform but with one sword and a hat. "Also, this was your idea to ride a sea king here, dumbass."

The boy turned quickly, "I am not a dumbass! At Least I didn't almost get us lost when I took a nap."

"I do not get lost!" The man stood up and walked over to the other. He was definitely taller that his companion.

"Who are the two of you?" Warden Magellan asked the two men. _'And how did you get a sea king to bring you here, let alone listen to you?'_

"Mmm, let me play with them." Sadi purred studying the two before her. She wanted to know just how these two scream and what lovely sound it would be.

Luffy turned studying the two people and guards who came to see them. He didn't like the orange haired girl in the pink outfit at all. He could sense the evil coming off of her not to mention the strong scent of blood. The large man, Magellan, seem to be the nicer of the two.

"I was sent here by Sengoku to guard a," Luffy paused for effect, "Portagus D. Ace."

Magellan raised an eyebrow at this, "Sengoku sent you to guard a prisoner?"

Luffy shrugged his shoulders and looked bored, "Yeah, got a call over in New World and he wanted someone here to guard the prisoner. This means no more torture on him and it makes it harder to escape from his cell."

Magellan crossed his arms over his chest, "There has only ever been one break out of Impel Down in its history."

"Hey, second time's the charm" Zoro shrugged lazily from his spot.

"Very well then I will take you both down to level six." He stood back making room for the two marines to jump down.

"Sure." Luffy and Zoro both jumped onto the dock of Impel Down. Glancing at the side luffy saw the guards pulling out weapons and heading for the sea king that brought them all this way. "What do you think you are doing?" Luffy glared at the guards who froze at the sound of his voice.

"They kill sea kings and serve it to the prisoners, well some of the prisoners who aren't on punishment." Magellan looked to the guards who had begun to sweat under the gaze of the boy.

Luffy glared the guards down till they looked away from him, "He is my friend." He walked up to the sea king who bent his head down. Luffy smiled and petted his snout, "Thanks for bringing us all this way. Take care of yourself!" His smile grew as the sea king nodded and dove under water and under the wall surrounding Impel Down.

Luffy turned back to Magellan. "Alright, let's go!" The guards looked dejected as they too walked back into the prison.

"What is your rank?" Magellan looked at the young boy and his partner.

Luffy took up a thinking pose as they walked through the halls, "Well, I am Monkey D. Luffy, Captain rank from the New World portion of the Grand Line." Magellan's eyes widened, The second part of the Red Line was not home to weaklings so this boy must be as powerful as the wardens here if not more. "Ro here," he pointed over his shoulder at the man walking lazily behind them, "Is a commander."

Sadi walked up next to Luffy and brushed her finger down his cheek giggling, "IU can only imagine how much blood you spilled in those seas." Her hand was grabbed roughly by Ro.

"Don't touch my captain." He growled at the guard. Sadi just smiled at him before she felt pain going up her arm making her gasp. Ro was crushing her wrist in his fist.

"Ro, let the lady go." Luffy shook his head in exasperation with his hands on his hips. "Sorry about him, my men are very protective of me." He smiled up at Magellan who just nodded.

"So what were the orders for the prisoner?" He looked at the young captain.

Luffy just sighed, "His orders were that Portagus was not to be tortured anymore and that I was to guard him." They got into the elevator to go to the sixth level.

Sadi groaned at hearing this. Poragus was one of her new favorite's to torture as she tried to break the man. He never cried in pain and always bleed so beautiful. She was so upset she never noticed the two pairs of eyes on her filled with malice.

As the elevator ride kept going, Luffy could hear the screams of other prisoners through the wall. He gripped his arms tighter to his chest keeping them crossed. The images he was getting in his head was not helping. He needed a distraction from the screams of pain.

"Ro," Luffy looked at his first mate. "When we get to where we need to be I need you to report to Sengoku that we made it." He got a nod. "I will also need water and food." Magellan looked at him questioningly, "It was a long trip and I am hungry!" Luffy threw his arms up as he ranted about the eight days they had traveled on the sea king with little food and water left in their packs.

"I will have a guard deliver them to you both." Magellan sweat dropped at the exaggeration he knew the young captain was telling him.

They finally got to level six and got off. Magellan brought them through the halls. Luffy could hear the sneers directed at them by the prisoners. Some more vulger and more detail oriented ones cat called Luffy as he went by.

"What are they pedophile?" Ro glared at them grabbing his swords hilt ready to stab some of the prisoners.

Luffy shrugged, "Ignore them they are all bark no bite, unlike myself." He smiled and let his fangs show to some of the prisoners who paled and backed away.

They went by one particular cell and Luffy looked in sensing a familiar energy. He was right when he and Crocodile's eyes met. He sized Luffy up for a couple seconds before smirking.

"So former warlords are sentenced to this level as well?" He looked at Magellan.

"Yes, they are to dangerous to keep else were in here." He gazed at the other prisoners who backed further into their cells away from the warden and the two new marines.

Luffy nodded before he was stopped by a large hand. Magellan could tell the boy had got lost in his mind and didn't see them stop. Then he remembered what the commander did to Sadi for touching his captain. Looking back it seemed that the commander didn't seem to react to the touch.

"Sorry you would have walked by the hall to the cell." He turned and lead them right in front of the cell.

 _'Ace.'_ Luffy looked in the cell in worry. There sat Ace, cuffed and shackled to the wall by his wrist. More shackled where cuffed to his ankles and a chain was wrapped around his waist. From the green tint of the cuffs and chain, Luffy could tell that they were sea stone. Those though didn't have him that worried, it was the blood on Ace that had him upset. Ace had whip marks, bruises, cuts, and much more spread over the front of his body.

"We will take it from here, Magellan." Luffy smiled as he was handed the key to the cell. "Thank you." The warden nodded and left with the woman who pouted at him.

Luffy waited with Ro, listening to where the warden was. When he couldn't hear the two anymore and the elevator activate again, he nodded at Ro.

Placing the key into the lock he opened the cell door. A grunt from the other side of the cell got his attention. He looked to see Jinbe, another warlord inside the cell looking like he was just waking up.

Luffy ignored his for now more focused on his brother. Placing a hand on Ace's cheek Luffy smiled. It had been 2 long years since he had last seen Ace. "It's good to see you again."

* * *

 **AN: We are finally at Impel Down! Read and Review, a lot of things will now be happening!**


	6. Impel Down pt2

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, if I did Ace would not be dead.**

* * *

Ch 5

Luffy smiled as he wiped some grim from Ace's cheek. His time here was not pleasant. He could see that his brother hadn't been feed for a while just by the loss of weight. He took notice to Ace's dry lips and sighed. Reaching behind himself, Luffy took out a container of water. He unscrewed the lid and reached for Ace's chin again.

"Get away from Ace-kun." The large fishman growled watching the marine reach for the unconscious Ace.

Luffy smiled before turning to Jinbe who's eyes widened in surprise. This marine was young and slender not even at adulthood yet.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt him." Luffy held the container of water up. "I'm just giving him water."

Jinbe glared at the young Marine, "He isn't allowed any, are you trying to get him in trouble?"

Luffy gave Jinbe a blank stare before laughing, "Nope, Senny said I need to take care of him, so here I am." Luffy smiled and showed off a sharp fang, "Beside's look at my shadow and figure out what's really going on."

Watching the marine, Jinbei looked down at his shadow. He watched in wonder as a tail swished to and fro. He then glanced at the other marine who smirked and pointed to his own shadow. There he could see three swords instead of the one sword.

Luffy watched in amusement as Jinbe started putting two and two together.

"You're-" Zoro cut him off

"Don't not in here." He nodded to the cells further away from them, "They would hear and then we would be in trouble."

"Hey Zoro?" Zoro glanced at his captain who was looking at him from over his shoulder, "Can you go get me a bucket of water and some rags?" Without a thought Zoro nodded and left to get what his captain wanted.

"Hope he doesn't get lost…" Luffy watched his first mate leave before smiling, "He will probably blame us for getting lost instead! Shishishishishi!" Luffy couldn't help but laugh at this, it happened so often that it was funny now.

He grabbed Ace's chin again after opening the container. Luffy lifted the container to Ace's lips and tipped it a bit. The water rushed into Ace's mouth who swallowed instinctively. He reacted as Luffy had expected he would. Ace automatically tried to drink the water as fast as he could.

"Hey, slow down." Luffy tilted the container a bit lower to stop Ace from drinking too fast. "The water isn't going anywhere, it's all yours." Ace seemed to calm down as Luffy soothed him. "Even unconscious you still react quickly to things don't you?"

Looking at Jinbe Luffy could see the fishman has not fared any better down here. "How bad has it been?"

Jinbe only shook his head, "Bad, that lady, Sadi, keeps taking him somewhere to be tortured and when he's brought back he barely has enough energy to talk." His eyes filled with worry, "I don't know how much more he can take of this."

Luffy nodded with a grim frown. "Ace has been through many things. I wouldn't be surprised if this was them going easy so far." He took the bottle of water from the other once Ace turned his head a bit to get away from it. "There, hopefully you'll feel a bit better now." Luffy smiled as he used his sleeve to wiped the excess water from the others face. "My first mate and I were sent here because of a deal I have with the seagull."

Jinbe raised his brow at the nickname, "Sengoku?"

Luffy smiled, "Yeah, he owed me big time for a couple of things that happened." Luffy remembered the corruption in east blue with the two marines he took down. "So we made a deal, he told me when one of my brothers were to be executed and I would break them out with him letting us go." Luffy placed his hand on his chin in thought, "But right now with Whitebeard coming the plan had to change." He smiled again, "So the grande fleet is preparing for war as well or at least to help intimidate the marines into surrender." He shrugged getting up off the balls of his feet.

"I see." Jinbe watched the pirate in thought, "You are him aren't you? The newest Yonko on the sea, the fifth emperor?"

Luffy sighed before turning to the large fishman, "Yeah, there has only been four at a time, with another taking the place of the deceased one every time. My navigator and Archeologist have read many things about the yonko's. I am not anywhere near Shank's or Whitebeard's level...at least not as close." Luffy stared at his shadow as a tail wagged back and forth, "Something more important came up, so now I have to retrain myself to regain what was lost."

Jinbe looked at the young yonko in shock, "What happened?" To think this young teen in front of him was close to being on par with Red Hair and Whitebeard was unimaginable.

Shaking his head Luffy laughed, "I'm not telling!" He rubbed the back of his neck.

Jinbe sweat dropped at this, "Why?"

Holding up his pointer finger Luffy smiled, "It's a mystery thing!" This caused Jinbe to sweat drop even more.

"I'm back." Ro placed a bucket of clean water down next to Luffy. "The guards had to show me the way back like I got lost." He groaned scratching his head, "Why did the cells move?"

Luffy laughed as Jinbe sweat dropped again. It would seem the rumors about the First mate were true, he gets lost easily.

"Stop laughing!" Ro kicked his captain who tried to stop.

"But… it's funny!" Luffy held his sides trying to breathe again.

Ro's eye twitched in agitation, "Damn shitty captain." He walked back out of the cell and took up a guard position.

After Luffy finally got over his laughing fit he climbed back up and kneeled in front of Ace. Pulling out a clean cloth he dunked it into the water before ringing it out. Pulling Ace's head up he started to clean the grim and blood from his skin. When he got to his chest Ace would twitch and squirm under his treatment when he came across a wound.

Luffy sighed as his hand wandered over Ace's chest and abdomen without thought. He quickly pulled back and blushed when he heard Zoro behind him laugh quietly. Knowing Zoro though he would keep silent about this.

He went back to cleaning when he caught those pain twitches again. It looked like Ace was close to waking up.

Shaking his head and smiling Luffy started to hum under his breath. It slowly turned into him quietly singing a lullaby.

 _"Swing high,Swing low,_

 _Swing into the deck down and below"_

Luffy moved the cloth over another bruised area again but kept up the steady soft song. Ace's unconscious struggles to get away started to slow down as he went on.

 _"May your dreams be filled with knives and waves,_

 _May you not fall to your watery grave,_

 _As the pirate king of old watches over you"_

Ace finally stopped struggling and seemed to be calming down as Luffy went on.

 _"Swing high, Swing low,_

 _Swing into the deck down and below"_

Luffy stopped when he was done cleaning Ace up as much as he could. The water was now murky with the grim and blood that came off of Ace. Checking the older one again it seemed he had been lulled back to sleep by the song.

"What song was that?" Jinbe asked as he watched the captain get up off the ground.

Luffy turned and smiled at the other pirate, "A song my mother use to sing to me before bed. I only vaguely remember her." He grabbed the bucket of dirty water, "I was being raised by her before I was moved to Dawn by my Grandpa."

"Why were you taken away?" Jinbe leaned forward as the other pirate left the cell. "She probably is worried about you."

Smiling sadly Luffy shook his head, "No, I met my father a couple of months ago and he told me what happened. My mother was killed when I was 2 ½ years old. The whole village filled with family members of my fathers men was razed to the ground." Luffy shrugged and he started to walk away to get rid of the water, "I was the only survivor."

Jinbe's eyes widened as he looked to the first mate. "Is that true?"

Zoro shrugged, "Yeah, the crew knows about this. Gives us a good look on why Luffy has such a determination to live. That and the fact that his grandpa threw his into bottomless ravines, left him in the forest to survive for a week to a month on his own, left him on a cannibal island,-" Zoro stopped when he looked at Jinbe. It looked like the fishman was close to having a heart attack. "You ok?"

Jinbe shook his head, "How on earth did that boy survive?" He groaned.

Zoro shrugged, "He's my captain for a reason." Was all he was going to say at this point.

* * *

 **A/N: Happy New Year! Just giving heads up the song was written by theriku260, she is a great beta reader/friend/writer! Also wanted to get this up around Christmas, but guess who got sick during that whole week till now! Yup, I have bad luck, lol.**


	7. Impel Down pt3

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, if I did Ace would not be dead.**

* * *

Ch 6

"We're going to see them again one day!" Ace looked up to see Sabo standing next to him looking toward the setting sun.

Ace smirked, "Do you really think the crybaby will make it out here?" He looked toward the sun as well. "Luffy, all he really did was cry and get into trouble. Or wandered off for hours on end." They both laughed at this.

Sabo looked thoughtful for a bit, "Yeah, but you know he will make it to the sea, besides our fox will be waiting to see us as well." He laughed, "He will wait for our boat and come running to see us, so we can't die here, Ace!" He turned to look at Ace blood dripping down his face.

Ace jumped back in horror. The sky turned red as the sun got closer to setting for the day. He could see the sea turning red like the blood dripping from Sabo's eyes. Backing up he tripped and landed on the deck looking around he saw his crew mates. They all had blood running down the faces and bodies some even had missing limbs. Dark shadows filled their eyes as they smiled down at Ace. A hand appeared in front of his face and he looked up.

"It's not so bad brother." Thatch held his hand out to him to help him up, "It only hurts for a bit." With that he pulled a knife from his back and swung it down at his head.

Ace woke gasping for breath and looking around in fright. He saw Jinbe chained up to the side of him, sound asleep. They were still in the cell, he was still here and alive. That ment everyone else was alive as well back on the Moby.

He heard footsteps and looked up through the bars. There a young teen stood dressed in blue trousers with cuff. A red vest was buttoned up all the way and a familiar straw hat sat on a nest of raven hair. The teen smiled and tipped his hat further down making the shadows cover his eyes and most of his face. He went to open his mouth but shut it and tilted his head to the side. He then grimaced and stretched his arm up to the ceiling. A blue fire lit the area before disappearing.

Ace shook his head trying to clear it. He had just seen a teen in level 6. A straw hatted teen who looked alot like the little annoyance Luffy. But that couldn't be as Luffy didn't have a wanted poster yet. So the kid couldn't have set sail...or he died...no he is hoping for the first one.

That's when he heard it. Heels clicking across the stone ground toward his cell. He knew who it was and was not too thrilled to be going for another session with this lady. He looked up as the steps stopped right in front of his cell.

"My, my." Sadi purred as she glanced at the whitebeard second commander. "You look a lot better than you did yesterday." She licked her lips as she seemed to be imagining something. "Too bad you're no longer covered in blood," Ace tensed, he had not noticed that he was cleaned up a bit, "we will need to fix that." She snapped her fingers and guards appeared. They moved to open the cell and take Ace out.

"What is going on here?" An cold voice growled.

Ace turned his head to see a black haired teen standing with his arms crossed. Behind him was another man. They both wore Marine outfits and the second person had a hat and an eye patch on them. What made Ace surprised and a little angry was the fact he knew the first person.

"Luffy?!" Ace whispered in disbelief.

"Well?" Luffy was not happy. He sensed Ace was distressed and came down to see him. He was glad it was a dream that was distressing him and not someone. When Ace had looked at him Luffy panicked and pulled his hat down allowing the shadows to hide his face. He so wanted to tell Ace what was going on and when he finally got the courage he had to disappear as he heard and smelled Sadi coming. He had jumped and latched onto a chain pulling himself up onto it while changing his form and size. He watched as things started to progress and was relieved when Zoro came out of the elevator. He quickly joined his first mate and they quickly went to Ace's cell only to see Sadi ordering the guards to take him out. Luffy didn't even need to bother using his abilities to read her mind and figure what she wanted to do with Ace.

Sadi smiled, "I was just taking the prisoner here for a little while," She sauntered over to the two, "It was only going to be for a little bit." She went to run a finger over Luffy's cheek when his lieutenant stopped her.

"I thought I told you not to touch my captain." Zoro growled at the lady. He applied pressure to her wrist feeling the bones grind against each other.

Sadi bit her lip against the pain of her bones being basically crushed. She figured if she wanted some time to play with her favorite prisoner she would have to wait for the right time when these two were busy.

"Ro," Luffy looked at Zoro, "Let her go."

Zoro grunted, but did as he was asked. He pushed Sadi by the wrist away from them. She took a couple of steps back to gain her balance back from the push.

"Get out of here," Luffy moved aside as the guards all filed by him, "I will not say this again," He looked pointedly at Sadi who looked back at him, "He is not to be touched or bothered by anyone guard or warden." He pointed past him, "Now get going, your late."

Sadi nodded and walked past the teen. There will be a time that the young man would not be here to guard her toy.

When Sadi disappeared around the corner Zoro and Luffy looked at each other. They didn't need to say it as they both knew what the other was thinking. They need to keep an eye on her at all times.

"I can't believe this." They both turned to see Ace glaring at them. He was looking a lot better with his tan skin cleaned and wavy hair less limp. It was his silver eyes filled with rage that got Luffy's attention. Luffy flinched inwardly as he knew that that look was meant for him. "Your a fucking marine!" Ace's yell woke Jinbe up who looked from Ace to Luffy.

"Well this is going well." Zoro mumbled as he leaned against the cell bars.

Ace turned his glare onto the other marine, "Shut up!"

"Ace-kun," Jinbe tried to get the other's attention.

Turning to the fishman Ace's glare seemed to calm a bit down. It wouldn't help him to get mad right now.

"You calm yet?" Luffy smiled at him and Ace could only glare at the others smile. 'And here is the same glare he gave me when we first met...joy.' Luffy stepped into the cell and knelt in front of Ace. "Listen, there is a reason for this." He waved at his marine uniform he wore. "Ace, the reason why I-" He was caught of by Ace spitting in his face. ' _Yup, just like we first met… it was gross then too.'_ He wiped the spit off his face as he stood up. "Ew."

"Captain?" Zoro turned glaring at Luffy's older brother. He itched to draw his swords on the other pirate.

Smiling Luffy just laughed it off shaking his head. "Just like old times! Shishishishi."

Listening to the younger laugh set Ace off, "How could you give up your dream!" He strained against the chains. "What happened to, _**'I'll be King of the Pirates!'**_!" Luffy kept his back to him. "You've never been the type to just give up and roll over!"

"Ace-kun enough!" Jinbe looked appalled at his friend. This young teen was working on getting him out of this alive. "He-"

"Jinbe!" Luffy turned quickly looking the other in the eye. A small red orb glowed just out of Ace's sight. ' _He is not to know! I can't let him in on what's going on not until then.'_ The orb disappeared when Jinbe gave a slight nod.

"Ace," Luffy began but then shook his head and smiled, "I'm so glad to see you again!" He didn't move to get closer to Ace, not wanting a repeat of being spit on again. Twice in his life was enough for him, thank you! "I know you don't like me very much even when we were kids, but I am glad to see you alive!"

Ace was surprised to hear this, but didn't show this. The kid now teen he grew up with that annoyed him so much was still happy to see him. He made fun of and ignored Luffy most of their childhood. How was this kid still glad to see him?

"How's Sabo? Is he well?" Luffy smiled when he saw the slight shock in his brother's eyes.

"He's with the others." Ace turned away from him. "He is fine last time I saw him."

Luffy nodded at that, "I heard you went after Blackbeard and got captured." He saw Ace's muscles tense at this. "You know he is a dangerous guy, right? I heard even Straw Hat treads carefully around the guy." Ace finally turned to glare at him again. "You hungry?"

"Go away." Ace bit out. He was starving and he could feel his stomach aching for food. He already knew that food and water was not allowed to him for another couple of days and by then he would be on his way to his execution.

Luffy stared at him with his owlish eyes before nodding, "Ro, stay here. I'll be right back in a bit." He then ran off down the hall of cells ignoring the calls from the other prisoners.

Zoro nodded and watched his captain go. A tick mark formed on his temple as he listened to the cat calls going after his captain, "Oi! Shut up before I decide to cut your tongues out and feed them to you!" He yelled down the hall his hand itching to pull his sword out. His blood lust permeated the air and combined with the threat the prisoners quieted down.

Jinbe raised a brow at the threat. "Was that really necessary?"

Zoro grunted and leaded against the bars again. "Damn leeches, you would think they never saw someone like Luffy." He shook his head, "Why must he cause trouble wherever he goes?" He asked himself this question a lot. His captain always seemed to have a nak for getting into trouble without trying.

Ace just looked at the other in thought. He didn't seem to have the manners or tak for being a marine. Hell he didn't even look like he belonged in the marines by the way he was holding himself. It reminded him so much of how Marco holds himself around his captain.

"Welcome back, that was quick." Zoro didn't open his eye when Luffy came back. The steam that dissipated from his skin was easy to make out how he made it back so fast.

Luffy rubbed the back of his neck and laughed, "Yeah, I used second gear to go up those stairs we found the other day." He held up a small bag with a container in it. "Iva-chan gave me some food." He smiled happily.

He had met Emporio Ivankov a couple of month ago. He was still with his father when they met. He was a large man with a big head and a purple afro with a crown. His large eyelashes made his eyes stand out. He had an unusual chin that was shaped like an arrowhead and a jolly roger tattooed on his chest.

"Huh? We should have brought Sanji with us." Zoro got a wicked grin on his face, "He would have loved to see the guy who trained him for 2 years." Zoro could just imagine Sanji running away being followed by Ivankov as he called out for his, 'Curly wurly-boy!'.

"Yeah, I think Iva-chan would love to see him too!" Luffy moved to the cell door and opened it. He opened the bag and took out the container that had some meat balls that Iva-chan made special for Ace. He said it was one of their many cuisines and it was an easy recipe to make too. When he had said this Iva-chan had winked at him and Luffy knew the reason. He was pointing out that it was a recipe made for D's. Since D's were known for their large appetites Iva-chan had made a recipe that would fill up a D so they didn't need to eat that much. It saved Sanji from running out of food a lot back on the Sunny, feeding one D was hard but with there being another…yeah he was glad he got this recipe.

"Here Ace." Luffy took a meatball from the container and held it from the tooth pick it was skewered with.

Ace turned his head away from Luffy and the meatball. His stomach growled at the sight of food, but Ace was not having it. "I don't want it. I'm not hungry."

Luffy's smile fell as he tilted his head. "But your stomach growled?" He pointed to Ace's stomach. "I can hear it growling." That only got his a 'tch' from Ace who continued to ignore him.

Frowning Luffy turned to Jinbe who was watching them. "Help." He mouthed at the large fishman who smiled and nodded.

"Ace-kun." He called and Ace turned to look at his friend. "Please eat something. They haven't feed you in days." Ace again turned away from the food offered to him.

"Ace, please." Luffy whined like he did back as a kid. If he couldn't get Ace to eat something by asking then he would revert to how he got him to do things years ago. Whining at Ace always seemed to work as it made Luffy shut up for a bit. "Come on, you need to eat. What would Sabo say if he saw this? He would be mad at you and me and I don't want him to yell at me." Ace twitched as Luffy's whining got worse. He smiled inwardly, it was working.

"Ace, Ace come on please!" Here he purposefully drew out the 'please'.

Ace finally turned to him scowling the whole time, "Alright! Just shut up already!"

 _'Point Luffy/Captain'_ , Luffy and Zoro both thought at the same time.

Luffy held the meatball out to Ace again who took it and chews on it. "See, it wasn't that hard!" Luffy smiled as Ace swallowed. He held another one out and Ace accepted this one too. Once Ace was done Luffy placed the container back into the bag. He then reached behind him under his coat. Ace tensed as he watched Luffy's hand.

Luffy pulled another water bottle out and opened it. "Lift your head a bit." Watching Luffy carefully Ace lifted his head up. He felt the soft hands of the other hold his chin up and plastic against his lips. Then he felt the water, he didn't hesitate and started to drink happily trying to relive his parched throat. "Slowly Ace. Not too fast." He felt Luffy lower the bottle a bit that cut the flow to a slower one.

Ace moved his head to the side to show he was done with the water. Luffy immediately took it away and closed the bottle back up. He watched as the younger one picked the bag up and left the cell with a wave and disappear.

"Why?" Ace mumbled under his breath.

"Huh?" Zoro raised his eyebrow and looked behind him at Ace.

"Why is he being so nice! He should hate me like all marines. Why does he care?!" Ace yelled at the other marine standing in front of him.

Zoro shrugged, "Luffy's Luffy. There can be a reason or there can not be a reason. He shows kindness because that is who he is. Marine or Pirate, Luffy will show kindness to someone who needs it."

Ace shook his head in wonder, he felt something stir in his chest as he thought of all the times Luffy was nice to him and Sabo even when they where mean to him. ' _Luffy, your such a pain in the ass. But I guess you were always mine and Sabo's pain, huh?'_

* * *

 **A/N: Well this was a fun chapter to write, also I am not sick anymore! Thank you theriku260 for being an awesome beta! Read and review, makes me work faster!**


	8. The Crews

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, if I did Ace would not be dead.**

 **A/N: This story takes place 2 years before the actual story. Luffy leaves at 15 instead of 17 so everything happens at 15 including the separation besides the battle of Marineford. Luffy will have two devil fruits in this!**

* * *

CH 7

The Sunny crashed harshly through a wave as the large ship made its way back the way it came from 'Paradise', the first part of the Grand Line. The crew ran making changes to the sails as the harsh wind and storm bellowed over it. Gin and Luci worked to rig the mainsail as the storm got stronger. On the other sails they could see Johnny and Yosaku, quickly making progress on their own sails.

"This is getting bad!" Gin called from one side of the sail; It kept slipping out of his grasp and the wind was trying to push him off his perch.

Lucci only glanced at the other as he focused his work on rigging the contraption. In truth the leopard zoan was annoyed with the weather; He growled under his breath as a gust of wind attempted to knock him off his own perch.

"Hey, careful up there!" Sanji called from below as Usopp rolled a barrel past him to secure it with the others. "We don't need anyone else in the infirmary!"

"Tch," Lucci tied his part of the sail and moved over to help Gin who had almost fallen off the mast. "Here." He got next to Gin and held the sail still while Gin quickly tied it. After that was done they both rose, mindful of their balance.

"You'd better get inside." Gin moved carefully along with Lucci watching his back. "The sea is only getting rougher, not to mention the waves." He pointed to a large wave that Sunny broke through. The water landed on the deck and covered the others who were still running around. All of the other crew members with devil fruit powers had gone into the cabin or the infirmary to wait out the storm. "We don't need a devil fruit user overboard, especially right now."

Lucci smiled a little, "I appreciate your concern, but focus on your own health right now."

Gin turned to ask what he meant when he slipped and started to fall to the deck. Lucci grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him back up. "See?" He smirked with a raised eyebrow. He got a grumble from the shorter man.

They made it down and into the kitchen before the next wave hit. Inside Robin was helping Nami who was talking on the den den mushi, marking places on a map that was spread out on the table. Gin collapsed into a chair and closed his eyes. He was tired, he had been on the night watch for enemies and had been pulled from his sleep to help deal with the sails.

"Who's closest?" Lucci looked at the marks on the map as he leaded over Gin who didn't even acknowledge him there.

Robin pointed to the brown and gold mark, "Yonta Maria Grande Fleet. They are three days out from us." Next she moved to a green dot, "Barto Club is the second closet, almost 4 days out." Pointing to a yellow dot and a light green dot, adding, "Beautiful Pirates and Tontatta Pirates are a four days out both." Robin then moved to the black dot, blue dot, and brown dot, " Happo Navy, Ideo pirates, and New Giant Warrior Pirates are all 4 and a half days away."

Gin opened his eyes to look at the map as well calculating the distance and days to Marineford, "We will still be able to make it to Marineford together. Everyone on the ships know how to coat them for undersea travel." He leaned on the table crossing his fingers in front of his face. "With the amount of men we have, the Marines are sure to back down." He paused and looked around the room locking eyes with Robin and Lucci, "But we still have the 'Absolute Justice' to deal with."

Robin stood up and pondered the outcome in her head, "With our captains ability and Whitebeard being there, The war will have to end in either a tie or in our favor."

"We are still looking at over 5000 pirate on the battlefield." Lucci wrote that down on a paper, "Add in the Whitebeard Pirates of over 1500, We have a total of about 7257 people not including us." He wrote that down, "Now the Marines probably have around 3000 soldiers including the Admirals." He wrote that near the number of Pirates. "The three fleet Admirals will be a problem on their own." He wrote the names of the admirals on the side and circled it.

Nami chimed in at this point, "Two of them will most likely just toy around or just leave to somewhere when no one's looking. They will play their part to make this look good, but the goal is to wipe out as many 'Absolute Justice' as we can." She grabbed the pencil from Lucci and crossed the three out and wrote one with a circle. She pointed at this, "Akainu will be the one we focus most of our man power on." She sat down looking at the three with her. "Luffy will have to go against him in the final part."

"Unless they have the other Yoko Yoko fruit." Robin looked thoughtful, "The two fruits have been in a war all their own since the original Inu Inu no Mi, Model Nine-Tailed Fox or as many call it now, Kitsune Kitsune Fruit." She glanced at the others. "Yoko Yoko Yin and Yoko Yoko Yang have been known to attack each other on sight when they meet." She went into her mind trying to find the information on the fruit that she had read long ago, "The original eater of the Kitsune fruti had a dual personality, it got to the point that the two would fight for control. No one had ever heard of a fruit splitting itself and it's eater into two separate beings. Their fur, orbs, and fire all changed to the opposite of the other: blue to red, black to white but also always reflecting the other somewhere on their bodies."

Nami glanced up wide eyed, "Luffy is black with silver swirls, blue flames and orbs with one large red orb."

"So we are looking for the opposite, a white fox with black swirls and red flames with red orbs but one orb that is a large blue one." Gin leaned back into his chair.

Robin nodded, "Correct. The two foxes have fought since the beginning." She looked troubled at this point, "The Yoko Yoko Yang has won every fight since then." She could see the horror in the other's eyes. "That is because of the lighting that the yang one uses and the fact that it's eater also ate the Gum Gum no Mi."

"But this time around Luffy has the advantage being made of rubber having eaten the Gum Gum first." Sanji walked in at this point. They all looked at him in surprise. "I heard most of it from outside the door." He took a large breathe of smoke before letting it out, "Nami, Franky has the Sunny going right for the Red Line. We'll moor there till the others catch up."

"Sounds good to me." Nami got up and made her way back to the den den mushi. "I'll inform the others about this."

Sighing, Gin got up, "I'll inform Chopper and Law about this development." He made his way to the door before turning around. "Don't leave the cabin." He glared at Lucci, who smirked back.

Once he walked out Sanji turned to the other man, "You really like to torment him, don't you?"

Lucci shrugged, "It's fun." Sanji could only shake his head at this. "Besides I have to entertain myself somehow and he doesn't mind playing rough." He held his clawed hand up with a feral grin.

Sanji looked hard at the other before nodding, 'Better Gin than me.' "I'll inform Yosaku and Johnny after they finish the rest of the sails." He nodded to Robin who gave him a small smile.

Once Sanji was gone Robin turned to Lucci. "I hope you are prepared to go against the Marines." She got up and grabbed a glass of water.

Lucci smiled a fanged smile, "I am a straw hat now." He crossed his arms over his chest, "I find this might be a fun fight."

Robin smiled at him, "You are letting the leopard show more and more every fight." She sat down, "What island did Kuma send you to?"

"An island of large predators and carnivorous plants." He growled, "It was not a fun experience for the last two years!" He looked away, "It was eat or be eaten during those years."

The door banged open loudly startling the two at the table, "Ow."

Johnny and Yosaku collapsed in the door. "All sails are up!" Yosaku thrusted his fist in the air. "You and Gin left us to the hard work!" He then pointed at Lucci who smiled.

"Sanji is looking for you two." He closed his eyes and relaxed back into his chair.

"WHAT!" They looked at each other, "Sanji bro is going to kill us!" They ran back out.

Lucci raised an eyebrow and looked at Robin who covered her mouth to hide a small smile. Nami on the other side of the room just shook her head, "What are they talking about? He was just going to tell them what was going on."

"They think he found out about them wanting to prank him." Robin laughed a little. "Last I heard it was something to do with pink hair dye."

He leaned back into his chair, "This will be interesting." He smiled and they both started to go over what Sanji might do to them later.

 **WhiteBeard Crew:**

One the Moby Dick Whitebeard sat on his chair glaring ahead. In his closed fist was a newspaper. The newspaper was delivered to all of Paradise and New World. They were counting down the days to the execution and the preparations the Marines were doing.

Whitebeard closed his eyes, _'A public execution- much like his fathers.'_ His fist tightened around the paper. _'And all of this just because he was born. Just to stop the Gol line from continuing.'_ He shook his head in anger _, 'They have gone too far this time around.'_

"Pops!" A blond teen with a burned scar over his left eye approached him. "Please let me try to break him out. We could do this and not play right into their hands! They want **_war_** , we can still get out of this if I can get to Ace and get him out."

Whitebeard looked into the eyes of his 'son'. How much he wanted to tell the boy that everything will work out just fine and no one will die. He was getting too old for this, and his time was ending.

"Sabo," Marco flew down and stood beside the other blond. "We can't risk you going to Impel Down right now. Someone needs to lead the second division, yoi."

Shaking his head Sabo glared at the other, "He's my brother, my older brother! I can't leave him like this any longer. This has been torture just sitting here and waiting around!" Tears started to gather in his eyes. "I can't do this any longer Pops, Marco please let me go." He fell to his knees forehead touching the ground in front of Whitebeard as he begged to go try to save Ace at Impel Down.

With a long suffering sigh Whitebeard finally made a decision, "Go my son. If you can't get to Ace, meet us at Marineford. There you will join us in battle to save Ace." He smiled when his blond son raised his head with a smile. He quickly ran to get his things ready for this mission.

"Are you sure this was the right thing to do, yoi?" Marco glanced at his captain out of the corner of his eye. "He could still get killed in Impel Down."

Whitebeard glanced at the sky in thought. The clouds were slowly becoming white as the storm receded. "We both know their feelings toward each other. It would be a sin not to let him at least try to get Ace back." He watched the rest of his crew run around preparing the ship for the upcoming battle. "Deuce will be able to command the second division without Ace and Sabo here."

Marco just crossed his arms giving his pops a lazy look, "You want me to tell Deuce the news now?"

With a chuckle Whitebeard looked down at his oldest son, "Marco, I am not as young as I use to be and my time is ending soon." He could see the muscles tense in his shoulders. "This battle maybe the last one I will be in and I plan to make sure that my children all make it out back to the sea." He watched as his son accepted the inevitable. "Any news recently?"

Marco felt annoyed that his pops would just change the subject but he also felt relieved to change it. Talking about his upcoming death was not something he wanted to talk about. He stood there for a couple of seconds trying to remember all the recent news that have come from their allies and spies.

"Yes, The marines are gathering at Marineford quickly then expected, yoi." Whitebeard nodded at this. "Also some of our allies have spotted the Strawhat ship." This got him an intrigued look from his captain. The strawhats were well known for turning the government on their heads. "Their ship has turned completely around and is heading back toward Paradise." He looked back to the sea, "I also got news from the other allies and their allies have turned around as well, yoi."

Whitebeard sat their and rested his head in his hand, "I wonder why they would suddenly go off their course and head back to Paradise. They were heading right for Wano last anyone saw them." Then his eyes widened as he remembered the paper he held in his fist, "Unless they decided to join in the battle." This was mumbled so only Marco could hear it.

Marco got a thoughtful look in his eyes. If the Strawhats were on their side then this would be a easy battle. Their captain was known for turning the tides into their favor once he joined in. If they are on the Marine side, then the Whitebeards will have a bigger fight on their hands, one that they may not come back from.

"There is also one last thing I heard, yoi." Whitebeard looked at him waiting for the news, "Doflamingo has not made contact with the marines in some time." He looked at his nails, "It maybe that the 'Joker' will not be participating in this war, yoi"

"That's one power house out of the way." Pops nodded.

Marco sat down near pops right leg, "Hm, Doflamingo hasn't been heard of since Dressrosa got it's king back on the throne. Straw Hat was on that island when it happened, yoi." He glanced up at the old man, "Do you think he had something to do with Doflamingo's disappearance?"

Whitebeard could only nod and think of the other disappearances. There were many from the east blue. Don Krieg, the Marine Captain "Axe Hand" Morgan, Captain Koro, and Arlong. All of these people were either killed by Straw Hat or just vanished without a trace. "With his trace recorded in the East Blue it wouldn't surprise me that he had something to do with the warlords disappearance."

Marco nodded, "Hard to believe another Yonko was named and is from the East Blue, yoi. He has a couple of territories in the East Blue and a couple in Paradise." He glanced at the position of the sun. It was starting to set and was usually the time that Thatch would be almost done with dinner for the whole crew. "This person must really be a monster like the papers say. Never seen his face and all they get are blurred pictures of his zoan form, yoi."

Whitebeard chuckled, "Don't forget the fact he has attacked Celestial Dragon outright. Doesn't even hesitate when facing them." He smiled at the fact someone other than the revolutionaries was trying to put them in their place. "He has lead to most of the Supernovas to attack Celestial Dragons as well."

Marco also smiled at this, "Yes, I heard that those who cross him never leave without getting a scar, yoi." He could only imagine the looks on the other Celestial Dragons when they see one of their own marked by another.

"Serves them right if you ask me." Sabo had come to the tail end of their discussion, "I think Straw Hat has a right to attack them. They have no right in taking another's freedom." his fist clenched tightly in anger. He could feel his scar tiggle as he remembered the fire, the pain, and little Luffy sitting over him in worry.

"Do you have everything ready?" Whitebeard took in the form of his son.

"Yes, I have everything set up and am ready to go now." Sabo smiled up at the large man. "I'm just waiting for your go ahead, Pops!"

"Grahaha, the get going, brat." He smiled as he watched Sabo run over to one of their fastest boats. It was built for others who didn't have a devil fruit. Though not as fast as Ace's Striker, it was pretty fast.

Everyone gathered at the railings of the ship, wishing their brother good luck and waved him off with prayers. His small boat skidded across the waves jumping quickly and disappearing from sight. With a final look, the group got back to their duties their minds heavy with their final stop and their last one in Paradise. This was a war they had to be ready for and nothing was going to stop them from getting their brother back!

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone finally finished this chapter! Have fun and I have some information on who is on Luffy's crew in this story. Also again, thank you to theriku260 for being my beta!**

 **StrawHat Crew:**

 **Zoro-** First Mate of the straw hats. He uses the three sword style and has good control of Armament and Observation Haki. He is lightly tan with green hair that is cropped and green eyes in his left lobe he has three identical gold earrings. He has a scar across his chest from his first fight with Mihawk going from left shoulder to right hip and two scars on his ankles from when he tried to cut his feet off. He also has one scar going over his left eye that he refuses to say anything about. He always has a bandana tied around his left bicep that he dons when he is about to fight seriously.

 **Sanji-** Second Mate of the strawhats. He is also the cook and together with Luffy and Zoro are known as the demon trio. He has great control of Observation Haki and good control of Armament Haki. Sanji is a slim, yet muscular, long-legged man with blond hair which he keeps brushed over the right side of his face and appears to be a bit scruffy. His most distinctive feature is his curly eyebrows. He is well known for fighting only using his legs to kick enemies.

 **Usopp-** The sharp shooter of the group. He specializes in shooting green stars(pop greens) Which grow into large plants. He had great control of Observation Haki. He has a long nose and a penchen to tell tall tales. He is well muscled and has curly black hair, a goatee, and tanned skin. Around his neck are goggles and he wears ear protectors.

 **Nami-** The navigator of the strawhat crew. She has a keen sense to know when storms are approaching. She is average height with orange/red hair and brown eyes. On her left shoulder she has a blue tattoo that is a representation of a pinwheel and tangerine. She wears a log post and gold bracelet on her left wrist. She is also the one responsible for the beli on the ship and keeping up with ho much they have. She is skilled with using a bo staff and her clima-tact.

 **Robin-** The archeologist of the group. She can copy her limbs on anything and anyone. She is a tall woman with blue eyes with large pupils. Robin has shoulder length black hair and a long, thin, defined nose. She greatly resembles her mother but with different hair color and clothing style. She worked for the revolutionaries while the crew was separated for 2 years.

 **Franky-** Main shipwright of the strawhats. He built the Thousand Sunny and used bits of Plutons schematics to make Sunny a powerful ship. During the 2 years separation he went through massive upgrades. He now has stitches going up his torso and now has larger shoulders and a larger torso. His elbows and hands have been replaced with larger cyborg forearms and hands. By touching his nose he can change his hairstyle to suit the adventure and place he is going to.

 **Chopper-** A reindeer who ate the hito hito no mi which allows him to have a human like appearance, appearing as a small child like reindeer hybrid.. He is the doctor of the crew. He is the youngest of the crew. When in 'walk point', he is significantly taller than most of the characters and has much larger antlers. He can successfully carry people on his back on a battlefield or on the ship when being attacked. It is also mentioned that his fur is very soft to the touch.

 **Brook-** The musician of the strawhats and a skeleton, he ate the yomi-yomi fruit (revive-revive). He is the oldest of the crew at 90 years old and a skeleton swordsman. He is also one of the tallest standing at 9'1" tall. Because of his skeletal body he can run and slash his opponents before they even release what has happened. Using his soul along with his sword he can freeze his opponents.

 **Gin-** Former combat commander of the Krieg pirates. He has short scruffy hair and dark circles under his eyes. During the 2 year separation he was on an island that reversed one's age to a certain point. He now has a younger appearance and is a lot faster having to fight the giants on the island. He uses the man-demon technique using his tonfa weighted spheres. Has good control of Observation and Armament Haki.

 **Rob Lucci-** Former CP9 agent. He is the assistant shipwright of the crew. He is a tall man with a slim yet muscular build. His goatee is in a cross like cut and his shoulder length wavy hair is tight usually in a ponytail. One his upper arms he has a crossed out square tattoo and has the world government symbol burned into his back. He is a leopard zoan who uses many marine tactics. In his leopard human form he is a lot taller and is extremely muscular. He always has his pidgeon Hattori on his shoulder or at least somewhere around him. Has great control of Armament Haki.

 **Cerberus-** A former zombie dog for Moria. He has two dog heads and one fox head. His body is made up of different pieces of dog and fox alike. His shadow merged with him so when Moria tried to take it back he refused, essentially setting him free from Moria's command. He is now the guard dog of the Sunny. Surprisingly has good Observation Haki and instinct.

 **Johnny-** One of the riggers for the crew. He is average sized with tan skin and muscular arms. His hair is cut short and he has a tattoo on his left cheek (it reads 'sea'). He always has his sunglasses on and is sometimes seen fishing with Johnny, Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper. He and Yosaku use Gemini sword technique.

 **Yosaku** \- One of the riggers for the crew. He has a buzz cut with his signature red headgear and muscular arms. He can bee seen most of the time fishing with the others. He and Johnny use the gemini sword technique.


	9. Impel Down pt 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, if I did Ace would not be dead.**

* * *

Luffy stretched as he and Zoro walked down the corridor. A riot had broken out in the upper levels of Impel Down and they had been asked to assist. During the riot Luffy had used it for cover to give Bon-chan a key to use in order to get out of the prison. He also told him that Iva-chan had the keys to unlock other cells in the 6 level. One prisoner they had to go get was Crocodile.

Thought they have had their differences, Crocodile had yet to call him out to the guards. Luffy had to use one of his abilities to find out why. Crocodile was on their side for now. He thought the upcoming execution was pointless and immoral.

"That was not even worth our time- not even a bit," Zoro groaned as he fingered his sword at his hip. His other swords stayed hidden under the illusion that Luffy had placed over him to hide his identity. "I could have been napping right now."

Luffy laughed as Zoro kept on complaining. Zoro would never change and Luffy loved that about his best friend. The swordsman was either training or napping with the occasion of getting lost on the Thousand Sunny or any island they visited. It got to a point where Sanji tied a rope to Zoro. Luffy grinned as he tried to hide his smile. The "Zoro Leash", will never be forgotten.

"I know what you're thinking about." Zoro growled as he looked at his captain, "Stop thinking about that damned rope!"

This made Luffy burst with laughter. "I can't!" He held his stomach remembering Zoro's face when Sanji got the rope out and tied it to him.

Zoro growled before smirking, "Fine then, I will tie a rope to you and see how you like being dragged around."

Luffy quickly sobered up at this, "No!" He waved his arms around, "You are not doing that! Captain's orders, you are not to tie a rope to me that way!"

Zoro smiled at him, "Yes captain." 'You said I couldn't, didn't say no one else could.' He stopped next to Luffy when he noticed him suddenly halt. "Captain?"

"Something's not right." Luffy mumbled before taking off toward the cell that Ace was in with Jinbe. Zoro rushed after him. One hand on his blades in case he needed to bring them out to fight.

They both stopped in front of the cell and looked in. Jinbe sat there with his head down. He looked up when he saw the two outside the cell. He could only give Luffy a sad look as they both took in the fact the cell was missing someone.

"Where, Who." Luffy could only give clipped out words. His fist clenched at his sides in anger. He could feel the fox under his skin wanting to come out and tear apart the person responsible.

"Sadi, it was when you guys had to go help with the riot." Jinbe shook his head and sighed, "I don't know where they went after the left this floor."

Luffy looked at Zoro and they nodded at one another. They took off from the cell and down the hall. Pass the elevator as that would only slow them down. As they neared the stairs, Luffy dropped to all fours as flames wrapped around his body. Zoro jumped into the flames and grabbed a fist full of fur. Red and blue glows light the stairs as Luffy ran up the stairs five at a time. He skidded around the corners of each floor.

Finally, his nose caught the scent of Ace. A warm jungle smell with a hit of smoke and flames. He also caught the scent of Sadi, her's was of agony and blood. He growled and came to a stop in front of the door.

 ** **Earlier:****

Ace sat in his spot knee bouncing in agitation. Jinbe could only watch him as he continued to get more annoyed.

"Ace-kun?" He called to see what was bothering him.

Ace grinded his teeth, "He's late." Was all he would let out.

It took Jinbe a couple of minutes to figure out who he was talking about but then he remembered. The two Marines that were sent to watch over him here. "Ah, young Luffy and his partner Ro?"

Ace turned away from him and Jinbe grinned. It seemed Ace was worried about the other boy right now. When Ace woke up this morning the two were nowhere to be seen. Jinbe had been meditating at that moment in time.

"Ace-kun," Jinbe called again and the other finally looked at him. Yes, that was definitely worry Jinbe could see in the others eye hidden well by his annoyance. "There is a riot going on in the upper levels." Ace raised an eyebrow at this. "Luffy-kun was called to help stop the riots along with his first mate. It was a couple of minutes before you woke up that this happened."

Ace glared at him, "And your telling me this now!" He yelled at the other.

Jinbe laughed a deep laugh. It's been a while since he had such a good laugh ever since coming here and knowing what was going to happen to one of his friends.

Suddenly the floor goes quiet. Ace and Jinbe both sense the change and quiet down as well. The atmosphere gets heavy with blood lust. Clicking of heels echo from down the hall. It doesn't take a genius to figure out who was coming down this hall.

Sadi stopped in front of their cell and smiled, "Your guards seemed to have been called away." Her smile grew more sinister, "Ace," She moaned his name and sent a shiver of disgust down Ace's spine, "Let's have some fun."

Guards appeared behind her and unlocked the cell. They didn't waste time in getting him uncuffed.

Ace was about to fight back now that he wasn't cuffed anymore. Just as he got ready to let loose his flames he heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed. Sadi smiled at him as his eyes widened.

"Now, now," She smiled and pointed behind one of the guards. "Don't make this any harder or your friend will be hurt."

Ace turned and saw the sword placed under Jinbes chin. He sighed in defeat and held his hands in front of him. The guards moved and cuffed him again. He was pulled with them out of the cell and glared at the lady.

"You will pay for this." His silver eyes looked at her in anger.

Sadi giggled at him, "Oh, but I will only be yelled at at best." She took lead as the group moved through the corridors. They took the elevator to one of the hidden floors. This was Sadi's playground. The floor she tortured her toys until they broke.

He was led to a door and pushed inside. Landing on his knees' Ace only let out a grunt at the pain. He refused to let them know that that actually hurt a bit. He was grabbed roughly and chained to the wall.

His with his hands chained over his head Ace kicked out at the guards. He smiled when one went down crying in pain. His grin didn't last as he was shoved further into the wall by the other guard. He hated how his body was now tangible thanks to the sea stone cuffs.

The guard let him go after making sure that he was secure. Sadi smiled and nodded to the door giving the guard and the other one permission to leave the room. When they did Sadi looked right at Ace who glared at her.

"Hm, now what should I do with you?" She slowly moved her finger along Ace's jaw.

He turned away in disgust. Her touching him was not something he wanted to happen.

Sadi frowned when he moved away. "And here I was going to go easy on you." She sighed happily, "Now I get to play with you anyway I want to." She turned and walked to the other side of the wall. "Now how should we play?" She paced the room and smiled when Ace watched her every move. _'He has such a predatory gaze, too bad he's Rogers son. I would have loved to keep him longer.'_

Ace watched her every move. He was trying to prepare himself for the pain when she decided to play. This was always the worst part, it was the waiting and watching. He didn't know how long this would take but he just wanted it to be over. He jerked when Sadi smiled and pulled her whip out.

"I think I know what we will play today, my favorite game!" She lovingly ran her hand down the rope of the whip.

She made a quick motion with her hand and the whip cracked. "Do remember, I love to hear screams of pain." She smiled at him and lurched her arm forward.

Ace felt the stinging of the first lash hit him directly in the chest. He bit his lip to hold back a pained cry as he felt the second one come down on him. Taking a deep breath, Ace prepared himself for the next one to come down.

The door slammed open just as the whip came down on him. He opened his eyes that he didn't remember closing to see Luffy. What surprised him was the fact that Luffy had his arm out and the whip was coiled around said limb.

"Lu?" Ace breathed out looking at the youngers back.

"Ro take Ace back to his cell." Luffy didn't turn to look at his brother. He kept his eyes locked on someone else.

Zoro didn't hesitate and unchained Ace from the wall. He grabbed the lead and started to pull the other out of the room. He knew that Luffy would want Ace out of this room and away from the woman as fast as possible.

"Hey, wait!" Ace looked back at Luffy then to Zoro.

Zoro got the picture and pulled gently on the lead. "Don't worry about him."

Ace looked back at Luffy as he was pulled out of the room by Zoro. He could see Luffy with his arms crossed looking right up at Sadi in anger. This was an emotion that Ace didn't think Luffy had in his little body. Luffy was always the happy go lucky kid who always smiled even when Sabo and him would bully him.

Luffy waited until Zoro had taken Ace out of the room before turning his full rage on Sadi.

"Who do you think you are?!" Luffy growled, "Ace was not to be touched or punished by anyone here!"

"I was just having some fun," Sadi smiled, "Besides I won't get into trouble."

Luffy's cold glared narrowed even further, "I should kill you where you stand."

Sadi smiled tapping him on the nose, "You can't touch me."

Luffy growled under his breath before moving away, "Be careful tonight. It's said that the full moon tends to bring about supernatural instances." He turned and walked out the door. He knew that tonight would be the right time to create the will-o'-wisp. It was time to get a thorn out of his- and many other's- sides.

Lifting his hand up a small blue flame ignited. It floated in the center of his palm dancing happily as he curled his fingers around it. He brought it to his mouth and blow into the small fire which flickered for a few seconds. Blue smoke came from between his fingers as the flame went out. The smoke filled the hall and disappeared.

Nodding, Luffy went back to following Zoro's path back the the cell. Taking deep breaths Luffy tried to calm himself. Will-o'-wisp is a energy guzzling ability for him. It takes focus just to create what he is about to do tonight not to mention to find a innocent soul to use. For now part of the ability is active as it locks onto the target of the attack to come.

"Ro?" Luffy called as he finally made it to the cell.

Zoro looked up and saw the unnatural light reflect from Luffy's eyes. He smiled a bloodthirsty smile at his captain. _'_ _ _The demoness finally went too far. People should know by now not to hurt his most precious people.'__

"What took you so long?" Zoro asked as Luffy made it to him. Luffy smiled and made a gesture to cup his hand as if holding something before waving it out in front of him. Zoro nodded in understanding. Luffy had set a lure on the demoness and she will now know why you never anger a emperor.

"How is he?" Luffy looked into the cell at Ace. Ace just sat there glaring at the stone. Bruises were forming on his chest from the whip along with a bit of blood from the shallow cuts he had sustained.

"He's been quiet. Jinbe has tried to get him to talk but nothing seems to work." Zoro nodded to a bucket and a fresh rag. "You might want to clean him up a bit." His tone turned sober, "He only has tonight left. I had to tell him that."

Luffy nodded and grabbed the bucket. Zoro opened the cell and he walked into it. Held leaned down and got the rag wet. When Luffy went to clean Ace's chest again he stopped. Ace was looking right at him.

"Why?" Ace asked Luffy as they both kept eye contact.

Luffy just tilted his head before smiling, "Because, Ace is my brother and I care about Ace." Luffy reached up to wipe a stray tear from Ace's eye. "Ace will always be Ace."

With that, Ace started to cry for the fifth time in his life since meeting Luffy and Sabo. Luffy smiled as he went about whipping the wounds clean. After he was done he wiped Ace's tears away. He pretended to not acknowledge the fact Ace had cried. After he gave Ace food and water.

Once the moon came up that night Zoro and Luffy left to turn in. Luffy looked his best friend in the eye before they both nodded. Zoro watched as a blue flame appeared and another Luffy started to follow him. No one questioned or stoped the two as they walked into their room.

Luffy waited for the night patrols. He saw Sadi split from her group as she went down to the cells. Luffy smiled and looked up through the window of the top floor. "The moon is full tonight."

Sadi walked down the corridor. She knew that the two guards were not anywhere near Ace right now. It was time to play a mind game instead.

"Mommy?"

Sadi stopped and looked around. A girl ran down the hallway in front of her. She ran after the little girl not remembering that there were no kids inside the prison.

 _"Swing high,_

 _Swing low,_

 _Swing into the deck down and below-_

 _May your dreams be filled with knives and waves,_

 _May you not fall to your watery grave,_

 _As the pirate king of old watches over you-"_

The little girl skipped as she went down the hall. Sadi followed at a sadat pace after the her a blank look now taking over her face. She had yet to notice that she had fallen into a trap of illusions. The girl was a will-o'-wisp. A ghost called forth to lead a person to the destination planned. Behind the two a large black canine followed after stalking his prey. _'_ _ _She hasn't figured it out, so much for being powerful.'__

 _"Swing high,_

 _Swing low,_

 _Swing into the deck down and below-_

 _May you grow-up without fear,_

 _Knowing I am here,_

 _And that pirates roam these oceans near."_

The girl started to have flames flicker off of her going deeper down the halls. The further they went the quieter it got. No prisoners had ever made it to this area. Too far away from any of the stairs or elevator. This made the perfect place for what was about to occur.

 _"Swing high,_

 _Swing low,_

 _Swing into the deck down and below-_

 _May your heart be strong and bright,_

 _Even when the ship sails do take flight,_

 _And the storms of lore laugh at you,_

 _So…_

 _Swing high,_

 _Swing low,_

 _Swing into the deck down and below-"_

The girl stopped at the end of the hall facing the wall all the while swinging her arms and singing. Sadi stopped not far from her almost hypnotized by the girl. When the song finally stopped she broke from her trance.

"Little one," Sadi purred approaching the young girl, " You should not be here. Where are you from?" She bent down behind the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder.

The girl froze as if ice had taken over her body. Then quickly she turned on the demoness. Black holes took the place of her eyes and she smiled. "Hello Lady!"

Sadi jumped back in shock. "What?"

"Play with me!" The girl shrieked before letting out a splitting wail as fire erupted from her body. The fire spread all around Sadi who could only stare as the little girl burned away.

A growl erupted behind her and she turned. There crouched low was a black canine figure. His fore legs spread out teeth bared as he looked directly at her. The fire reflected back in the charcoal like eyes making them glow in another worldly way.

Sadi backed away as the canine stalked closer. His growls becoming more and more aggressive. "What how did you get in here?!"

Teeth bared, and red glow overshadowed the blue. "Wouldn't you like to know!" With that the canine lunged teeth sinking into her neck before she could get her weapon out. All she had time to utter was a horrified piercing shriek as blood spread into the air.

Her body was found the next morning by some guards on level 5. She and a couple other guards had been mutilated. Three wolves' bodies surrounded the others as Magellan and Hannybel looked them over.

"Looks like the wolves got a bit aggressive last night." Hannybel lifted a dead wolf up.

Magellan shook his head, "I don't think the wolves could have done this." He points to Sadi's body, "Her arm was completely torn away from her body. Plus, the bite marks are a little slimmer than the wolves."

"What's going on?" Luffy appeared with Ro in toe. They both looked at the carnage with surprise. "What?"

Magellan stood up and shook his head, "We don't really know." He shrugged looking back at Sadi as some guards came and carried her body away with the others.

"Sorry," Luffy looked down as he watched the demoness body away. "I hope she didn't suffer."

Magellan sighed before turning to walk back to the elevator. "Come, we must get Fire Fist ready for transport."

Luffy nodded along with Zoro. Catching his first mates' eye Luffy and Zoro communicated with each other. This was what they were here for. It was finally coming down to what will happen at MarineFord. This was a war they had to win!

* * *

 **A/N: Hey sorry for the long wait. I had a lot of things to do with school and work. Anyway read and review! Hope you like this one, we are now Leaving Impel Down!**


	10. Plans in motion!

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, if I did Ace would not be dead.**

* * *

Luffy walked alongside Ace and the guards as they made their way to the transport ship. All were quiet and subdued along the way. Ace didn't try to talk or fight back, he just went with the guards.

Once they had placed him in his new cell aboard the ship the guards left. Luffy waited till they were gone before he opened his mouth.

"This is the last time I can talk to you face to face, Ace." Luffy looked down at the sitting figure of his brother. "I only have one thing for you to promise me before I leave." He waited for Ace to look up at him.

When He didn't Luffy squatted down and reached between the bars. He lifted his head so they were looking right at each other. Ace's silver eyes were dull, there seemed to be no life in them.

"Ace, promise me you won't give up out there without a fight." Luffy looked at him expectantly. "I don't know how much you know, but you have people coming for you."

This got a reaction out of Ace. He jerked back in horror, "Why? I don't deserve for him to come save me!" His nails dug into his palms as he tried to control his anger.

Luffy sighed bringing his hand up to move his hat but felt only his hair. He wished he had his hat right now, but Zoro took it with a promise to give it back when the fighting started. "Ace there are people who care for you, people who are happy you were born!" He glared at Ace and stood up. "Promise me you won't die."

Ace looked up at Luffy, seeing his determined look. He could feel that gaze run deep into his very being. Ace smirked as he felt the same feeling rising inside himself. "I promise I will not die."

Luffy smiled before turning to leave the room, "Get some rest, we will be there in a couple of hours tops." With that he closed the door behind him leaving Ace alone.

Climbing the stairs to meet up with Zoro Luffy stopped suddenly. He turned and ran to the back of the ship where Impel Down was slowly disappearing.

Zoro, seeing his captain run to the back of the ship, followed closely. He stared at Luffy back to the Island and Again to Luffy. "Captain?"

Luffy blinked before looking at his first mate, "Sabo is in Impel Down."

Zoro looked back at the island in thought. "Most have gotten in when we were leaving." He placed his hand on Luffy's shoulder, "He will be fine," He got a look for that, "Bon-chan and Iva-chan will look after him."

Sighing in defeat Luffy looked back to the island, "I hope your right." He closed his eyes turning from the island. "We have a lot to do when we land and hopefully the rest are not far behind."

Zoro grunted and crossed his arms over his chest. "They have Nami leading them on where to go. Not to mention the shitty cook is in charge right now."

Luffy covered his mouth to hide his laugh, "You two fight like an old married couple." He ducked as Zoro made to whack him with a haki coated fist.

"Say that again captain, I dare you too." Zoro glared as he raised his fist again. This only caused Luffy to smile before taking off across the deck with Zoro hot on his heels.

 **Whitebeard:**

Every one of his children were rushing around preparing for a war. They had left their main medical staff behind to insure their safety. Izo refused to be left behind with the majority of his division.

Sitting in his throne like chair whitebeard went into deep thought. If he had seen what was to come he would have killed Teach before. This would have saved Thatch's life and possibly even Ace's as well.

"Pops." He opened his eyes to see his oldest standing there.

"Yes, Marco?" Marco came over and jumped onto the armrest of the chair.

"Sabo said that he has entered Impel Down and gotten all the way to the 6th level." His tone was that of irritation and anger, "He got hurt pretty bad, but he has allies in their now that are helping him." He turned his look to pops, "Ace was not there and now he's planning an escape with the other prisoners."

Whitebeard lean back in thought, "He will be bringing back reinforcements."

Marco nodded, "Yeah, they agreed to come and help save Ace. One of them is a high officer of the revolutionary army."

"Revolutionary?" This got Whitebeard's attention. The revolutionaries were very secretive and moved quickly through the oppressed kingdoms. They set up more standing governments that the Celestial Dragons and marines hated but were good for the people. Their leader was a powerful man that was now known as **_"The Most Wanted Man"_** by the government, The Revolutionary Dragon. "They had one of the officers in Impel Down?"

Marco nodded again, "Yes, it was Ivankov, the Okama Queen." He shivered at this.

"Ivankov." Whitebeard laughed at this. There was many storied going around the queen of okamas. His devil fruit was one of them. He could change the gender of himself and those around him by injecting them with his nails that could turn into needles. The Horu Horu no mi, the hormone hormone fruit. "This will be interesting!" He laughed again.

Sweat dropping Marco looked forward and spotted Izo talking with one of their other brothers. He was worried that Izo will get hurt in this war, but the other man had always shown just how well he could take care of himself in battle. It also didn't help with the death of Thatch. Both of them missed their friend and wished they had been their to save him from Teach.

"Everything will be fine." Whitebeard reassured the other. "Now go and help your siblings prepare for battle." He got a nod from Marco who jumped down and walked over to the other commanders.

 _'This will not be an easy battle my children,'_ Whitebeard looked around at his family. _'We will probably not come out of this alive, but we will try our best.'_ He thought as his grip of his bisento. _'But, I will be damned if I let the government do what they want to my children.'_ His gaze returned forward as they got closer to Marine Ford. _'Hang on Ace, just hang on.'_

 **Strawhats:**

Nami looked down at her compass and the map. She smiled and hummed happily from the helm. Sanji walked up behind her gazing out into the water of the Grand Line.

"Hard to believe we are going back here already." He took a drag from his cigarette. "Wonder what that marimo and shitty captain are up to."

"Knowing Luffy, probably annoying the hell out of the marines or eating." Nami smiled checking the compass again. "At this rate we will be at Marine Ford in a couple of hours."

Sanji nodded, "That's good, because I am actually getting scared about what Yosaku and Johnny are thinking about doing in their boredom." He glanced back at the two who were whispering to each other and pointing at Gin.

Gin was taking a nap to pass the time. Looked like the two were planning something on the poor guy. Just as they grinned and came up with a bucket of cold water it was knocked out of their hands. The water spilling all over them as Lucci grinned from his crouched position.

As a leopard, Lucci's grin looked more terrifying than normal. Hattori flew around and landed next to the sleeping Gin. He covered his beck as he laughed at the two floundering riggers.

Nami sighed next to Sanji causing him to look at her in question. "I wish they would not torment the man. He's still tired from staying up all night while they slept." She waved at the guys being chased by a transformed Lucci.

"They could help take turns steering the ship and leading the grand fleet." They both looked over to see Franky looking at them trying not to laugh when Lucci jumped on them.

"You really want them to steer the ship?" Sanji raised an eyebrow at this, "They would get us lost. Besides, my beautiful Nami-swan has everything under control!" He noodles danced around Nami who shook her head.

"Cerberus!" Nami called to their guard dog.

The three headed dog zombies walked over and watched as Sanji danced around Nami. He raised his eyebrows and the three heads started to talk to each other. The fox head nodded over to Nami while the left dog head nodded over to Sanji.

"Can you do me a favor boy?" Nami asked sweetly causing the dog to tilt his head. "Can you go break that up for me?" She pointed to the three guys now wrestling each other with Lucci coming out on top. "Just split them up."

All three head looked at each other before nodding. They walked over and grabbed each person. Holding them away from each other they moved further into the ship. They first dropped Lucci who prowled back and climbed back up the mast to the crows nest. Hattori chooed before flapping his wings and landing on Gin's chest. He settled down and went to sleep.

Cerberus then placed the two troublemakers into the galley where the dish's needed to be cleaned. The dog walked out the door just as Sanji came in. He smiled and pointed to the dishes.

"You two need something better to do then prank some of the others." Sanji's smile turned demonic scaring both Johnny and Yosaku. "Clean the dishes and then peel the potatoes in the pantry." He waved as he walked out the door. "We will be in MarineFord in a couple hours. If the battle starts you can let off more steam then."

Johnny and Yosaku both shrugged and went about their duties. "Hey, at least we get to kick some marine butt later today." they both said at the same time laughing.

 **MarineFord:**

Luffy and Zoro both watched from their place as the Marine's lead Ace to the plaza. The marines had raised an execution stand where all can see what was to happen. Admirals and Vice-admirals stood in defense waiting incase someone tried to stop the execution.

Luffy's fist tightened as he watched Ace kneel down and get locked to the stand. He wouldn't even raise his head as the executioners crossed their blades in front of him. Beside him Luffy could feel Zoro's own grip tighten around one of his swords.

"Don't worry Luffy-san," The pink haired marine, Coby, placed his hand on his shoulder. "Everything will be fine." He tried to sound like he himself believed it but it came out weak.

"Hm, He has a whole fleet and another coming right here to save him." The long haired blonde, Helmeppo, added in.

Luffy looked back at the two his grandpa took under his wing to become marines. Then he looked to his grandpa's own marines. They all were ready to go and stop this war from happening. They refuse to fight the pirates coming and instead were just going to run interference if they could.

"Thanks guys." Luffy smiled before a sound caught his attention. Looking out to the encircling walls the water rippled. The water exploded upward as the Moby Dick came to the surface. Not far behind the other three mobys came up as well. All of them facing different directions covering each other's back.

Looking closer Luffy smiled. They're on the front of the Moby Dick was Whitebeard. He stood defiantly in front of all the marines.

"Looks like the war is about to start." Luffy turned and walked back into the building planning on getting closer to Ace. Zoro faithfully following his captain into the enemy's nest. "Let's get started."

* * *

 **AN: Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait, but I wanted to put this chapter up of the first. We are now going into the war! aslo did anyone have a prank played on them this April Fools? Thank you to theriku260** **for being such a wonderful beta! Go check out some of her stories if you like Naruto. Anyway have a nice day! Oh and pairings are being decided for this story.**


	11. The War the Begining

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, if I did Ace would not be dead.**

 **An: Hey sorry this took so long! Anyway this chapter is finished and well I left a hint at the next chapter or what will happen for the next chapter in this one. So have fun finding it!**

* * *

 **Ch 10**

Just as they thought would happen at the execution. A war had broken out among Whitebeard and the Marines. Both sides were not giving an edge to the other. Bodies hit the ground, some dead other's to badly injured to get back up.

The battle seemed lost to the pirates. Admiral Kuzan saw the wave Whitebeard had created using his Gura Gura fruit power. Freezing the wave and the rest of the water around the battlefield. What they didn't know was that a battle ship had been frozen at the top of the wave. Luffy didn't need to change his ears to hear the prisoners on the ship falling into the battlefield.

"Hm, now that is something I would expect you to do." Zoro grinned at his captain.

Luffy's eye never left Sabo as he fell into the fighting. "Your one to talk, Zoro." He glanced at the other who chuckled at him. "If I remember correctly you and Sanji did something like that before." Luffy grinned remembering the Sky Prison.

"Heh, good times good times." Zoro's eye went to Ace on the scaffolding. "Look alive!"

Luffy didn't need to know what Zoro was talking about. He released a controlled bit of conquerors haki at the executioners. They fell over like rag dolls dropping their swords. "That will keep them down for a while."

At this point Sabo had just dispatched Garp. Who upon landing on the ground proceeded to punch the Whitebeard pirates who got too close to him. By the way the old man was laughing, it would appear he was having a great time. The fact that Luffy shivered hearing his grandpa's laugh as he punched another made Zoro feel bad for how his captain grew up.

"Well this is where we part." Luffy reached over and grabbed the hat off of Zoro's head. Plopping it back on his head Luffy gave his signature D grin. "The others are going to be popping up in a couple of minutes." Luffy nodded over to the left side of the Marineford building. "Make sure no one is one the left side, we have a little surprise for the marines."

"Roger." Zoro turned and started running down the right corridor.

"Zoro!" Luffy pointed behind himself. "That way."

He got a grunt and Zoro turned around running down the other corridor with a _'Damn halls quit moving!'_. Luffy could only shake his head and laugh. Yeah, he wouldn't trade his crew for the world they were great fun.

Stretching out his arms, Luffy watched as Sengoku tried to get his marines in order. Once Sabo got close Luffy again unleashed a bit of his haki paralyzing Senny in his place. From where Luffy was he saw Senny had his fingers of his left hand behind his back with three fingers facing him. Luffy had three minutes till Senny was going to move and **'try'** to stop them.

Moving from his position Luffy stretched his arm out and grabbed hold of the scaffolding. He pulled himself up and landed right behind Sabo surprising the older blond.

Sabo's eyes widened when he saw Luffy. Taking in the uniform Sabo didn't hesitate to swing his pipe at Luffy's head letting his armament haki coat it. Luffy's eyes widened as the pipe came at him. He hadn't expected Sabo to suddenly attack him.

"Sabo, stop!" Ace called out looking over his shoulder. Sabo's swing came to a stop a milimeter away from Luffy's head which caused the displaced wind to move Luffy's hair. "It's Luffy!"

"Luffy?" Sabo panted, he had fought his way through Impel Down, then back out of it with help from the other prisoners. Then he and his new allies stole a ship to get here. Got dropped into this war zone and almost watched Ace's head get removed from his shoulders. Not his best day so far but also not the worst. "What are you doing here?" He took in Luffy's outfit again, "Your a marine!?"

Luffy rubbed the back of his neck, "Not exactly." He then rummaged through his pocket, "We need to get moving though. I don't know how much longer my haki will keep Senny still." He waved at Sengoku who had yet to move.

Luffy pulled a key out of his pocket and knelt down to unlock Ace's handcuffs. He had to dodge a light beam that would have broken the key. Glaring at Admiral Kizaru who shrugged before going back to fighting Marco. _'Damn Kizaru! We said make it look real, but not to try and stop us!'_

"That was close." Sabo didn't notice how Borsalino had shrugged at Luffy. "The key still in one piece?" He hopped it was or else they would need another plan to get Ace out of his cuffs.

Luffy nodded and grabbed the sea stone handcuff. He immediately felt weak from the seastone cuffs and almost dropped the key. Luffy managed to keep his grip on the key before pulling the cuffs up to reveal the keyhole. Inserting the key he twisted it until the cuff opened with a 'tch-ta' and fell heavily onto the wood.

Ace moved his shoulders and rubbed his wrist to get feeling back into them. With the sea stone now gone he could feel his strength returning full force. He stood up and smiled at Sabo who appeared to have a lot of weight lifted off his shoulders.

"Let's get going!" Luffy looked at the two who nodded back at him.

"I won't let you three get away from here alive!" A shadow came over the three growing in size. Turning around they saw Sengoku had managed to get back his mobility and had changed into his gold buda form.

"Shit!" Ace and Sabo both shouted as they made to jump off the platform. They were too late as Sengoku's fist broke the wood apart under them. All three started to fall to the ground when a cannon went off. Their eyes widened as the cannonball came hurtling toward them.

Luffy heard Ace 'Tch' before feeling the heat radiating off of his brother. The cannonball hit and a large black smoke cloud raised from the area.

"Did we get them?" A marine asked as they looked on to the black smoke pillar.

"I think we got them and the traitor." Another smiled and the others laughed around them.

"Ace, Sabo." Most of the whitebeards looked on dejected as they couldn't see anything past the smoke.

On the one side of Marineford, Zoro smirked and kept doing what he needed to do. He used his swords handle to knock his opponents out and move them to safety. His captain was fine, he could sense him inside of the smoke column with his brothers. Besides, he had his orders to finish anyway.

As everyone watched they saw a flame burst out of the smoke. It was followed by three more. They merged together creating the whitebeard insignia.

That's when everyone cheered as more fire burst from the cloud revealing Ace, Sabo, and Luffy inside a tunnel of fire.

"This is so cool Ace!" Luffy called over to the other who had bits of fire coming out of him.

He got a smirk form Ace as he reach over and grabbed him and Sabo. "You two are ridiculous. Always getting into trouble and never listening to me."

Luffy stuck his tongue out, "You wouldn't know how much trouble!" Which caused the other two to flinch remembering that they rarely ever hung around Luffy.

"I have a lot to make up for." Ace mumbled under his breath. If he ever made it out of this mess he created that is.

"Stop blaming yourself, besides there is no reason to make anything up to me." Luffy smiled at both of them as Ace pulled him and Sabo from the fire tunnel.

Ace landed first letting out another fire column to slow his landing and knocking the marines waiting for them away with the shockwave of fire. Luffy grinned preparing himself to land on his feet. He was so glad to have eaten the gum gum fruit, no blunt attacks or landing hard on the ground could hurt him. This abilities always came in handy when fighting stronger opponents back in the east blue when he first started out with three tails.

He glanced to the side and saw Sabo. He was exhausted from all the fighting and it didn't take much to notice this at all. Luffy only had a couple of seconds to figure out what to do. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily, _'Sorry Nami but looks like I need to reveal myself early. So much for following the plan, then again our plans never work out anyway.'_

He stretched his arm out and grabbed Sabo around the waist and pulled him close. With his other hand to the fire. He made to grab the fire and slow them down. Sabo grunted and his fall was slowed down to a safer speed.

Luffy let Sabo go when they were close to the ground. Sabo stumbled and stood straight holding his pipe out ready for battle. He turned to check on Luffy only to see him kneeling on the ground with fire consuming his hand.

"Luffy!" Sabo was frozen in shock as he looked at Luffy as he brought the fire up to his face looking at his own hand in interest.

Ace turned at the sound of the shout, "Shit!" He made to run over to put the fire in Luffy's hand out when it changed to a blue color. This frozen Ace and made Sabo's eyes widen. The fire was not hurting Luffy at all. The color was almost like Marco's but a deeper blue. A more calming blue that they both knew by heart very well.

"I had a feeling…" Sabo looked at the fire to Luffy who was now grinning.

The fire spread over his body as he got up and started to walk forward. The sound of his sandals hitting the ground changed from, 'clop clop' to 'click click'. All the while to flames started to lengthen and grow different shades of blue swirling around the shadow that was Luffy. "You know, I wasn't planning on revealing this just yet." His voice echoed from the flames, _'But you seemed to have made me push it this far'_. The echo of his voice changed as a red light glowed inside the blue fire. It was almost like it was echoing inside everyone's mind.

Finally the blue vortex fire receded into 14 blue fire balls floating around seven elegant swishing tails. A large black fox with silver swirls running across his body and tails was standing where Luffy once stood. Six blue orbs float around his neck and a single large red orb along with them. A titanium collar with platinum chunks and diamonds decorated the collar. On it's left ear was a matching cuff along with a matching bracelet on his left front leg.

A light gleam made both Ace and Sabo look closely to the collar. There being cradled by two spirals of the collar was the tag that Ace and Sabo made for their fox. A crescent moon with cross bones stood out among the black and silver metal. Inside the moon was still their scrawling of their names and what else was written, 'Property of Ace and Sabo'.

It didn't take even a couple of minutes but rather seconds for the Marines to figure out who stood before them. "I-it's Straw Hat!" A marine pointed and backed away from the kitsune.

Luffy's eyes narrowed and he let out a haunting cry. Hearing this cry sent a shiver down both Ace's and Sabo's spines. Many marines went pale and tried to run away from the newly named fifth emperor of the sea.

"Why are you all running away? Attack them!" One of the Vice Admirals shouted. The marines fearing their Admirals and vice admirals turned around. Many of them raised their guns and started to shot at them.

Sabo made to jump away when his legs gave out. He landed on his knees staring as the bullets came at him. He heard a snort and something black move in front of him. Hearing the bullets make contact with something solid he could only gap as another sound came of wissing bullets being ricocheted back at them not seconds later.

Marine's screamed as they were hit by the bullets from their own guns. Ace smirked as he threw a Hiken at them making them run from the fire.

"Sabo you alright?" Ace looked at his brother who was crouched behind Luffy. Every so often Luffy would swing a tail and knock marines out of his way. Ace had to laugh though, it looked like Luffy was swatting flies away in boredom.

Grunting Sabo stood up leaning on his pipe heavily, "Never better, just a little tired is all." He gave a side glare at Ace who chuckled sheepishly.

This got a snort of amusement from Luffy as he glanced at him. Sabo lightly tapped him on the shoulder, "You quiet." He said with a small smile. They both jumped when fire shot past them and sent marines screaming away. They both turned to Ace who was running at another marine close to them.

"We need to get moving they just keep coming." Ace punched the marine who got too close to Sabo.

Luffy nodded his head and raised all seven of his tails. The 14 flames lit his tails on fire as he flung them forward. Many of the Marines were sent flying away while those who managed to dodge his tails were lit on fire. This created an opening the three needed to get through the circle of enemies surrounding them.

"Nice work!" Ace ran quickly keeping the way open as Luffy and Sabo ran after. One Marine decided to try and shoot the fox once again. Luffy turned and wrapped his tails around a shocked Sabo. The bullet hit his tails but wasn't sent back immediately. Luffy grinned and swung his tail with the bullet in it. The momentum of the bullet leaving the rubber limb and the extra force given by the swinging tail, the bullet was rendered invisible to almost any one with strong haki.

The marine never stood a chance as the bullet ripped through him along with a couple of others that were behind him.

"Wow." Sabo starred in that direction, "You got a couple of new moves I see."

Luffy purred at Sabo before they both started running off after Ace again. When they caught up Ace was surrounded by another group of Marines. Luffy just cried and charged right through them. He grabbed one from the air and used him like a bat, hitting the ones close to him. When he got to Ace he threw his makeshift 'bat' back at the marines near them.

Ace chuckled when he saw Luffy holding a marine in his jaws by the leg and swinging him around like a weapon. "Don't see that everyday."

Sabo only rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, he seems to have learned a couple of things since we last saw him… well both of him."

"Remind me to apologize to him again later if we survive." Ace sent another Hiken at the Marines.

"Make that double since I need to as well." Sabo smacked one Marine near him with his pipe.

Suddenly Luffy let out a shrill howl. All his tails pointing up at the sky as he howled loudly for all to hear. Sabo felt something warp around his waist and pull him up. Ace was in the same predicament even when he willed himself to fire. It was obvious that the tails wrapped around both of them was coated in armament haki.

The ice started to crack underneath. Large chunks came up from the ice as if something was breaking through the hard shield. All around the marines were running and falling into the crevices being created in the ice field. Luffy jumped from one large chunk to another as he got them farther away from the breaking ice. Mist started to raise up from the breaking ice as more came apart under his paws.

Luffy managed to jump to a large chunk overlooking the ice field. He dug his claws into the ice as he skidded along the ice to stop himself from falling off the chunk of ice. He could feel both Ace and Sabo gripping the fur on his tail like their lives depended on it. _'Probably does'_ He thought as he rightened himself.

Ace and Sabo were brought forward alongside him. The tails loosened allowing them to breathe easier, but not loose enough for them to slip out of the grip.

"What the fuck was that!" Ace growled seeing how they were forced further back from the Whitebeards. "Luffy! We need to go over there, not go backwards!" He smacked Luffy's ear who shook his head and grumbled. "Don't use that tone with me!" He started to pull on said ear letting it stretch in his grip.

Sabo continued to take the area in as his brother yelled at their youngest. He spotted through the mist that surrounded where they had been a large black shape emerging from the new hole in the ice. It looked like a large ship. "Is that a ship?"

The mist finally dissipated and revealed a large ship with a lion figurehead. A large observation tower and mast that made the large ship perfect for extreme maneuverability. Several cannons could be seen along the sides of the ship surrounding some large numbers. One large cannon seemed to be weirdly sitting at the back end of the ship near the water.

"Looks like the fun is about to start." A voice came from the right.

Ace stopped yelling in Luffy's ear to see who had spoken. "You!" He pointed at the black haired one eyed marine, Ro.

Zoro gave Ace a wave before looking at Luffy. "Captain, do you mind?" He waved a hand at his body, "I am very annoyed with this illusion." He let some of his blood lust out.

Luffy shook himself a bit as he felt his best friends blood lust. _'As you wish Zoro'_ , He swung a tail with fire at Zoro lighting his first mate on fire.

Sabo and Ace both gapped at this. Luffy had just set someone on his crew on fire. And yet there was no screaming in pain at all.

Once the fire went out Zoro stood before them with short shaggy cropped green hair and scar running over one eye. He wore a long green open coat closed at his waist with a red sash. At his waist was three sword and a black bandana tied to his left bicep.

Zoro stretched not looking at the gaping mouths of his captains brothers, "It's about damn time." Looking at the ship, "I was wondering if they got lost or not."

 _'That's funny coming from you.'_ Luffy smiled a lupine smile as he too looked at the ship. _'Get ready.'_ He buckled down and tightened his hold on his brothers who both grunted at the tightening. More of his tails came to help shield all of them.

The lion head figure opened its mouth and a canon came out. Many gocked at it as the ship turned about in the ice. It was an amazing sight to see such a large ship making such a tight turn and breaking through the ice without a scratch.

A light came along with a shock wave. It knocked many pirates and marines to the floor as the roaring from the canon continued on. Once the roaring stopped all turned to see what had happened and where shocked by what they found. Part of the left side of Marineford got decimated by the canon.

"Got to love Sunny." Zoro got up from his position off kneeling beside Luffy's left front leg. Behind him Sabo lowered his hands from his ears looking at the destruction the ship had caused. Ace just stared in wonder as the canon retreated back into the lion head. "What the hell was that?"

 _'Gaon cannon._ ' Luffy turned his attention to Ace. _'It's one of my ships most powerful weapons.'_ His ears twitched and he turned his head toward the noise.

Zoro and he smiled at what they saw. All of the Strawhat grand fleet had come and surrounded Marineford.

"I think it's time to go." Zoro motioned to the Thousand Sunny. He then smiled and Luffy shuddered at the amount of blood lust coming from him. He was just glad that Ace and Sabo were to distracted by the amount of pirates coming in to help to feel this. "Let me clear a path."

He then tied his black bandana to his head and unsheathed all three of his swords. One sword held in his mouth and the others in his hands. "Three sword style: Black Rope Great Tatsu Maki!" He spun around creating a twister that moved into the fighting zone. Many marines were sucked into the twister and cut up by the invisible blades. "Let's move!"

Just like that everything went back into motion. Ace demand to be put down while they ran. Luffy only sighed and let Ace go beside him who upon hitting the ground matched their speed. He placed Sabo upon his back to which he could feel the blonde was grateful to not be running anymore.

"Incoming!" Zoro cried as his swords intercepted anothers. "Mihawk."

Mihawk raised a brow before smirking, "Roronoa Zoro, I believe you will entertain me unlike these others." He waved at the whitebeard pirates behind him, "Let's see what you have learned since you left my island." They both got ready.

Luffy stood there his paws moving back and forth. He knew he needed to get going but he could not leave Zoro behind.

"Luffy go." Zoro didn't even glance at him keeping his eyes on Mihawk.

"Yes, Strawhat you do not need to be here." Mihawk looked him dead in the eye, "Your swordsman will return to you alive, I promise." Mihawk then turned back to Zoro, "Parona says, "Hi" by the way. She is very annoying when she gets bored."

Zoro chuckled while waving Luffy, Ace, and Sabo on. "I can only imagine."

Sabo held Luffy's fur tightly in his grip as they ran. It looked like they were making a beeline for the Sunny. He kept swinging his pipe around every time a marine decided to try to jump onto Luffy's back while he was distracted. This fighting reminded him of so much of Goa Kingdom and their fights years ago. Luffy would move and swing a tail forward and he would shift and swig the opposite way guarding Luffy's flank.

All around them Sabo noticed how their were more pirates joining into the battle. Some even taking hits for the whitebeard pirates. Some even hit marines in the head to get them away from an injured whitebeard.

"Die!" A marine managed to jump over Luffy's tail and was coming down with a blade aimed right for Sabo.

Sabo coated his pipe in armament haki and got ready to block the attack when he heard "Green Star: Devil!"

A large carnivorous plant that looked like a fly trap popped out of a smoke cloud and wrapped around the marine and many others. It sqermed around while swinging the marines back and forth.

 _'Usopp!'_ Luffy skidded as he happily shouted his snipers name.

"Luffy!" Usopp waved at them before turning to a long haired redhead. "Hey, I found him, Nami!"

"Good job, Usopp." Nami spun her clima-tact letting a small swarm of thunder clouds out. "I say a little lightning is in your future." An with that a bolt of electricity was let loose going crazy and hitting her targets.

 _'Nami!'_ Luffy's tails wagged happily seeing two of his nakama.

"Get them to the ship, Luffy!" Nami glared at the kitsune who laughed sheepishly.

 _'Alright!_ ' He turned and ran to find Ace once again. _'Sabo, where did Ace go now?'_ He looked around letting his observation haki help locate Ace.

Sabo sighed, he had been distracted as well and Ace seemed to have ran away from them. "I don't know."

"Hiken!" A blast of fire came from their far right, away from the Thousand Sunny.

 _'What is he doing all the way over there?'_ Luffy started running dodging the swigging of swords and stray bullets. He felt Sabo press against his back keeping himself prone as Luffy ran. This way there was less wind resistance and it made Sabo a smaller target.

Once Luffy and Sabo managed to get to Ace they were met with a blast of cold. Aokiji stood in front of Ace holding his fist that was starting to get covered in ice.

"Ace!" Sabo called jumping off of Luffy who tried to stop him. He could see Ace building up a large blast of fire. Aokiji's eyes widened when Ace had built enough pressure up.

"Take this!" Ace shouted and release the fire he had built up under his skin, "Enkai!"

Luffy had just managed to jump and cover Sabo as the blast passed over them. Growling in annoyance, Luffy had activated his kitsune cloak. The flames that touched his fur turned into his blue flames. This coated his body in his blue fire. When the attack passed Luffy stood up with Sabo laying under him. They both gave Ace an unamused look.

"Oops..." Ace rubbed the back of his head looking at the other two, "In my defence I didn't know you both were there."

"One of these days Ace, one of these days." Sabo shook his head and climbed onto Luffy's back. He found the blue flames didn't burn him as he sat down. "Lets go!"

Luffy gave a snort before reaching and grabbing Ace around the waist. He plopped his protesting brother on his back in front of Sabo before taking off.

Ace sat there holding onto Luffy's black mane of fur tightly. The thrill of being back in his favorite spot on the fox was exhilarating. He felt sabo wrap his arms around his middle as Luffy ran over the ice field. It felt like nothing was going to stop them.

 **With the crew:**

Once the Thousand Sunny broke through the ice and fired upon Marineford the crew got ready.

"Alright, Cerberus" Nami pointed at the zombie dog who cocked all three heads, "Guard the Sunny with Franky and Robin." All three barked at her moving to look out at the battle.

"Usopp your with me we are going to find Luffy and his brothers." Usopp nodded his head and checked his pop greens again.

"Chopper you stay on the ship with Law." Nami glanced at Law who nodded his head. It would not be good for him to be seen in this war at this time.

"Jhonny, Yosaku have some fun with them." Nami didn't even finish before both men yelled with their swords up and charged right into the fray. "Ok well then…" Nami just shook her head.

"Gin," Sanji spoke this time, "Go and cover Whitebeard like Captain said to."

Gin just grunted and got up off the ground. He swung his tonfa lazily as he walked. "Yeah I know make sure no one comes to try and hit him from behind."

Nami looked out into the battlefield, "Take Lucci with you." She turned back to them, "Just in case you need a bit of a hand."

Lucci nodded at Gin and the two were off immediately. Lucci took out a couple of the marines on the way to Whitebeard while Gin ran beside him. He jumped and managed to hit a vice-admiral in the chest with his tonfa. He could feel the bones in the man's ribs give under his hit as he was sent flying away. He landed in a crouch behind Whitebeard's who glanced over his shoulder at him.

"Child, why are you here?" Whitebeard stood there before coughing up blood. The wound in his chest becoming bothersome.

"My captain has ordered me to guard you." Gin stood lazely behind the man swinging his tonfa. The marines backed away a bit knowing who they were going against. "Besides, I'm not a child."

"It's Man demon Gin," One was heard whispering among the group of marines.

Whitebeard raised his eyebrow at this. He had heard of this man before, but back then he was a Krieg Pirate. His battle commander in fact. He was known to have a cold heart when it came to fighting and would not hesitate to kill his enemies.

"To me everyone is a child." Whitebeard grinned down at the man . "I do not need to be guarded, help my other sons." He went to move more into the fight but heard Gin move to follow. "You don't take orders very well." He said with a shake of his head.

"You are not my captain, so I have no obligation to follow your orders." Gin rested one of his tonfa on his shoulder as he glanced over the battle. He could see his captain fighting beside his brothers. One of his brothers was on his back hanging on to his fur and swinging his pipe with a grace Gin was impressed by. "This war is going nowhere fast." His eye moved to see Lucci grabbing a marine and throwing him into another group. While not far he saw their allies taking down enemies left and right.

Gin sensed another marine trying to hit him from behind and swung his tonfa backwards, not even looking at the marine. His tonfa hit flesh and the bones gave in this marines body who grunted in pain. _'That's got to hurt.'_ He sighed as he prepared to keep the marines from going for Whitebeard's back. _'Cowards, they preach about justice while they can't even take a man down without using dirty tricks.'_ His hands tightened on his tonfa.

"I know your the strongest man in the world." Gin hit another marine and ducked under Whitebeard's bisento. "But, even the strongest need help every once in a while."

Whitebeard looked back at the man trying to help him. He nodded and let the other keep up with him in the battle. _'Even the strongest need help every once in a while, he is right.'_ He took a deep breath and sent a devastating blast from his devil fruit at another group. _'My health is declining and if someone takes advantage again…'_ He glanced down at his chest looking at the large bleeding hole.

A gust of wind blew past them. Whitebeard looked to see that some of the marines had been cut down. Looking further past them he saw Mihawk fighting a green haired swordsman who was keeping up with the man.

"Zoro is having fun." He heard Gin comment. "He was trained by Mihawk for a couple of years." He swung at a marines head and a sickening crunch was heard. Blood landed on his check to which Gin ignored. "This is only a spar between the two. Mihawk has no reason to really be fighting here."

Whitebeard nodded when he sensed something happening not too far near them. Gin too turned, his eyes open wide as his mouth opened in ashout. Lucci could be heard echoing the same thing as everyone else. A pained scream echoed back to them.

 **Luffy and his brothers:**

They were blazing through everyone as they made their way to the Sunny. Luffy would plow those in front of himself down as he ran while Ace and Sabo took care of those that tried to get them from the sides.

 _'Almost there!'_ His head lifted and his ears swerved forward in happiness. His gat changed to a much faster pace.

Ace and Sabo both had to quickly hang on to his fur as they felt the change. Luffy was getting them to the ship as fast as he could. If they could get to the ship then everyone could start to retreat.

Just as Luffy jumped over a large chunk of Ice time seemed to freeze. Luffy felt his side give and his aim knocked away. To everyone who saw, he was hit by a white and black blurr.

Luffy landed on the ice with a large bang. He skidded and rolled for a few meters before his claws could find perches. Ace and Sabo grunted as they were knocked off of Luffy's back. They rolled for what seemed like minutes instead of they too came to a halt they looked up to see what had hit them. They could only stare as what they thought could never happen stood in front of Luffy.

Luffy shook his head as he struggled to get back onto his paws. He had been hit hard with a haki coated fist, or so he thought. He turned his head to check on his brothers who were staring at something in front of him in shook. Whatever it was screeched loudly at him as he staggered to his paws.

In shock at the loud screech he too turned to see what had hit him. He froze at the being in front of himself. Standing on in front of Luffy stood a white four tailed kitsune. Small black swirls decorated her fur as she stood growling at Luffy. Red orbs floated around her neck as a single blue orb much like Luffy's red one stayed in place. Electricity crackled around her tails as they flickered in agitation the red fire flickering in and out as well. Her eyes blazing with rage at seeing the other user of the Yoko Yoko fruit. This was the user for the Yoko Yoko Yang, the enemy and brother fruit of Yoko Yoko Yin.

Luffy growled as he felt a primal rage taking hold of him. He lowered his head and got into a fighting stance. The two didn't make a sound for a couple of seconds before launching themselves at each other's throats intent on tearing the other to shreds.

They launched away from each other blood now dripping from bite wounds a scratches. They readied themselves again this time not interested on letting the other get away easily.

"Luffy!" Ace got up as he saw the bleeding wounds now on Luffy's neck. He tried to run to his youngest brother but was whacked to the side by a tail from Luffy.

Sabo and Ace could only stare in horror as Luffy roared in anger at crouched facing his brother's fangs bered at them as a threat. He growled before the white kitsune latched onto his back sending them both to the ground.

"Wah?" Ace looked on watching the two kitsune tumble and growl as they fought. _'He looked like he didn't even know who we were.'_

"Ace we need to get going." Sabo reached down and grabbed Ace's arm pulling him back onto his feet. "Let Luffy handle this." His voice wavered as he too looked at the kitsunes. _'His eyes… there was nothing that said that this is Luffy.'_ He tugged on Ace's arm again to get him to start moving.

They both took off throughout the fighting only to look back once to see Luffy tackle the white one to the ground. They watched as they ran until the smoke from some of the fires covered the two raging beast.

"Look out it's **'Red Dog'**!" A magma fist came out and burned many pirates and marines that were in the way. The red marine admiral walked through the chaos he created. Ignoring the dying groans of his victims as he prowled toward his prey.

"Running away the moment you gabbed Ace, What a bunch of coward the Whitebeard pirates." A dark monotone voice echoed around them. "The captain as well… It can';t be helped. Whitebeard after all is just a **'failure'** of the previous era!"

Ace skidded to a stop as Sabo ran past. When he noticed Ace hadn't followed he looked back. Ace had his head bowed and his bangs covering his eyes. "Ace?"

"Failure?" Ace growled before abruptly turning around to face the admiral. "Take that back!"

"Ace, we need to leave!" Sabo tried to pull him by the arm. Many of their other brothers called for ace to leave, to run and ignore the man.

"Stopped by your father in blood, Roger, and couldn't become king even after his death, Whitebeard is a failure forever." Akainu growled, "Which part of it is wrong?"

Ace's fist clenched as he tried to hold his anger back.

"Called pops by a bunch of scums," He looked at the other Whitebeard's around them. "Acting so warm like a family roaming the seas."

"Shut up!" Ace shouted nails biting into his palms.

"Roaming around for decades without becoming a king or anything! In the end he got hurt by his idiotic son which got cheated by some cheapo talk. And he is giving his life to protect these bunch of people!? Ain't that the emptiest life ever?" Akainu raised his voice over the shouting of pain and roars in the background.

Ace took a step forward, "Shut up." He ignored the others calls for him to come back. "Pops gave us a place we belong to! You people will never understand Pops greatness!"

Akainu glared down at Ace, "Humans that don't walk on the right path got no living value! The world has no place for you pirates!" He raised his voice as smoke started to come from his clenched fist, "Whitebeard is a general going to his death, This suts a general of a bunch of scums!"

"Whitebeard is the one that opened this era of pirates, don't insult our savior!" Ace launched himself at Akainu fire burning bright and hot, "The name of this era is called Whitebeard!"

"Ace stop!" Sabo called and ran toward the to fighters. He watched as Ace screamed clenching his arm as it collided with Akainu's magma.

Sabo's eye's widdend, "He got burned." He whispered in shock. All around him he could hear the disbelief from their brothers all echoing the same thing.

"Just because we are both Logias and you got careless? You are just 'fire' while I am 'magma', which burns even hotter than fire! Our powers are in a relationship of superiority!" Akainu glared down at Ace as he watched the other grin his teeth in pain.

"Ace!" Sabo took a step when he fell to his knees. He was finally hitting his limit and the adrenalin that Iva shot into him before this had finally started to wear off. "Shit." He punched the ground in anger as his legs refused to move.

"Pirate king Gol D Roger, Son of one of the most wanted men in the world. Your blood has been shappedinto a huge sin! Even if I let someone else get away. I will never let you go alive!" Akainu glanced to the side. "Take a good look." He shot in the direction of Sabo.

"Hey!" Ace's eyes widened in fear as he saw where Akainu was going, "Wait!" He pushed himself off the ground and ran after the admiral. "Sabo!"

Sabo heard his name and glanced up. All he saw was a fist of magma coming at him and Ace running to help him. _'This is how it's going to end? One of us will not be walking away.'_ Sabo let a lone tear fall from his eye as Ace jumped in front of him like when they were kids with the bear.

Blood splattered across the ground followed by a scream of pain. The battlefield went quiet as everyone froze and turned in shock.

* * *

 **AN: So this is it for now and as for the other Yoko Yoko and why she has lightning or why she is a she, She is the exact opposite of Luffy. Fire to lightning, two separate energy sources. Also thank you TheRiku260 for being the best beta and also happy birthday!**

 **AN 2: Hey question for all of you, does anyone want Sabo to have a devil fruit later on and if so what should it be?**


End file.
